School? I thought this was HFIL!
by Gohan SSJ2 Mystic
Summary: A new take on Gohan going to HighSchool. Goku is still alive and there will be Hercule TORTURE for his attempt to steal the credit of the defeat of Cell.
1. First Day

Time to try a new take on Gohan's time in highschool. Goku will still be alive though and the reason why will be shown later in the story. Gohan is not the sweet, innocent little boy his mother thinks him to be either. He has a temper, and Kami forgive those who gets in his way! Now..on to the story.

italics = thoughts " " = spoken words

First Day

Seconds, minutes, hours. It felt like an eternity that I had been sitting here listening to the monotonic speaking of the teacher. Every second that passed was like torture to me. You would think that the principal would have chosen someone who at least had a tone fluctuation of some kind in their voice, but no, he had to go and bring in a teacher that was practically tone deaf.

Who am I you ask? Where am I? Well, I'll start from the beginning then. My name is Gohan Son. I'm in a craphole place they have the nerve to call an education center or school. Ya, sarcasm intended. This isn't school, this is torture. This teacher pretty much just came out of the stone ages for Kami's sake. I had the sudden urge to run out of the classroom screaming my head off. Why you ask? It's because the things they call new lessons, I learned when I was 4 years old. No surprise there huh? I get called a nerd, a freak, a jerk by the guys, but to the girls I'm almost like a walking God. Not sure why when all they do is stare at my backside while I'm not sitting. First day of school, and I already want to strangle half the teachers that work here. Not because they aren't nice people, they are but half of them don't know what the heck they are talking about when they're teaching. I have caught them making so many mistakes, I likely have made an enemy of my teachers already today. I would literally listen to what they say and every time they say something wrong, I'd write it down. At the end of each class, I'd hand it to them pointing out the flaws in their teaching habits and what they were trying to explain to the class. Most dismissed it and others gave me dirty looks. Okay, enough said. You wanna know how I got into the school to start with? Lets show you what happened then.

It all started one week ago when my mother popped a surprise on me at lunch. She flat out told me I was going to school and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. It started right before lunch that day and didn't end till night.

"Oh come on mom. I know more than the teachers in that school! I could teach them for goodness sakes. Why should I go to a school to learn things I learned when I was four years old?" She just turned around and smacked me with her trusty frying pan, knocking me on my butt onto the couch. "If you think you know more than the teachers Gohan, then go to school and get a teaching degree. Then you can really show those idiot teachers what education is all about. Until you have a degree, I don't want to hear it and you are going to school. Enough said."

I hated to admit it, but she had a point. So, one week later, here I am sitting in a boring school ready to gouge my eyes out from being so bored. _Why me? Why always me? I'd rather be training with dad than sitting in this craphole school. The only thing going for it is that girl giving me death glares from 3 seats over. Videl wasn't it? Ya..that phoney's daughter. Have to admit, she is pretty but looks aren't the most important thing. She's got a mean left hook and back kick too. Oh yes, the perfect woman if she would just stop glaring at me._

Events from the Cell Games 7 years prior had opened the eyes of the general public. My family and I were secretly pleased that Hercule Satan, the current World Champ, had made a fool of himself on public television by openly trying to steal the credit for the defeat of Cell. Luckily, nobody knew who I was except for a couple families out in the Mt Paoz area but they kept quiet for the sake of our family and we valued our privacy. The only thing that couldn't be avoided, was the media finding out about where Goku Son lived. They made it a daily thing to torment my family. Thankfully, we had places we could hide and friends that would keep us hidden.

Due to the Cell Games incident, the people were calling myself, my dad, Vegeta, and Mirai Trunks the Golden Fighters. Since they didn't have names, they couldn't track any of us down. Unfortunately, my dad was a recognized figure even with the gold hair so he was the most vulnerable.

The next thing I hear is the loudspeaker blaring and scaring the crap out of every student and teacher in the school. "Pardon for the interruption everyone, but we have an important announcement. It has been brought to our attention that the footage that was recorded at the Cell Games 7 years ago has been located again and is going to be broadcast on tv in less than 30 minutes. Please turn your televisions on and stand by for it to begin. Once it's finished, we all have a new assignment. The mayor of Orange Star City has requested that we try to locate the kid that beat Cell. Apparently there has been a great deal of money sent to the Orange Star City Hall for the kid and he has yet to come in and claim it. Please stand by for the footage to begin. All classes until the footage is done will be canceled."

The speaker shuts off and the students start cheering, all except me. I hated the idea that they were going to start looking for me. Granted, we could likely use the money but was it worth it? My mom wanted her own restaurant but was it worth sacrificing my isolation from society for? Did I love my mother enough to give up my freedom so she could have her dream? I hated to say it, but yes, I would. So now, my journey through HFIL on Earth begins.

So, whatcha think? I know, kinda short for a first chapter but it has potential right? Please read and review. Thank you. :D


	2. To Tell or To Run

I don't own DBZ so don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did. I'm just using the characters for my own amusement.

italics = thoughts " " = spoken words warnings: Hercule bashing and some minor insulting language

Chapter 2: To tell or to run?

They have got to be kidding. They are seriously going to put the actual Cell Games footage on television for the world to see? As if my life couldn't get any worse. I dread the day when they finally reveal me as the kid who beat Cell. I can almost see it now. I won't ever be left alone, I'll try to hang with friends and reporters will follow us everywhere, I won't even be able to fly home without them following. You would think someone would realize there is a difference between reporting news and harrassing someone. I guess these idiots haven't learned that yet.

"It's starting you guys. Listen up now." I look over as one of the girls announces the start of the broadcast and watch in distaste as the events that led up to me being the way I am now unfolded in front of my eyes for the second time. I could feel her eyes on me again even without turning to look. She was always watching me and to be honest, it was a little unnerving. Even Cell didn't have this effect on me when he looked at me. Then again, I knew Cell for what he was, an evil machine bent on mass slaughter and the eventual destruction of the planet. Can't really say that for Videl. My eyes stay fixated on the television as the oh so famous Hercule Satan claims that Cell was a fraud and that he was going to beat him like the bug he was. Ya, like that is really gonna happen. Truth be told, I was inwardly laughing when Hercule got face planted into the mountain side that day. Of course if I had laughed when it happened, I would have gotten a beating from mom on my return home. Even now, the thought of her Frying Pan of Terror scares me, but nobody needs to know that.

The Cell Games footage lasted for a couple hours and personally, I was grateful when it was over. The students all were asking me millions of questions like why I was so quiet, why I wasn't excited at the prospect of finding the kid, and various other dumb things. To be honest, I don't know why I didn't just blast them to HFIL and be done with it. Maybe it was because of her, the one staring at me, or maybe it was because my mom would have to explain to the school why 24 of their students were suddenly dead from massive incineration. Either option to me did not sound appealing, so I kept my composure and just shrugged at the questions. "Guess I'm not concerned about it. I'm sure the kid has his reasons for not showing himself. Why else would he hide from the general public for 7 years?"

The other students didn't have an answer to that so they left me alone for the moment. Videl just gives me that look like she suspected I was hiding something. If only she knew. If she did though, it was almost a guarantee that she would make my life a living hell. Either that or she would understand and maybe, in some small way, like me? I wasn't getting my hopes up though and I was sure not going to just flat out say ya, I'm the kid. so what. Thats not me. If I want the world to know, it will be in my time, not theirs. The idea of stopping by City Hall though was appealing so I made a mental note to stop by there after school was done for the day and take care of business. Nobody else needed to know anything, so let them think what they will. I'll inform the Mayor, and thats it for now. If I feel anyone else needs to know, then maybe I'll tell them, but not yet.

The bell rang for school to let out for the day about 2 hours later. I was relieved to put it lightly and made a run for the exit before anyone else knew what happened. Squinting for a moment in the bright afternoon sunlight, I looked around to see which direction City Hall was before making my way in that direction. I kept a close watch also to make sure I wasn't being followed. By the time I came within visual range, it was obvious it wasn't going to be easy getting in unnoticed. The mayor was outside the building talking to the reporters and there had to be at least a dozen of them. I quickly found a dark alley and changed into a fighting gi that I always kept in my pocket just in case. Spiking to Super Saiyan was no problem either as I waited for the perfect moment to approach. Seeing the mayor heading back inside, I took off from my hiding spot and zipped past the mayor into the building. Needless to say, the people inside were shocked and just stood there like total idiots. I look towards the mayor expecting the same from him but he pretty much expected it and just motioned for me to follow him upstairs. For the next hour, we talked at the end of which he handed me the capsule that contained all the money. Thanking him quickly, I look towards a window to get out of. "Sorry to chat and run mayor, but my mom will kill me if I'm not home soon. Been nice chatting with you but now I gotta run, or in this case, fly." I take off into the sky towards home, oblivious of the camera's that had caught me leaving through the window. Okay, so maybe doing that wasn't the smartest idea, but who said I had brains for everything? Oh well. Whats done is done and we move on.

The trip home was fast and quiet thankfully. No reporters following, no signs of any ahead. What I got home to though was a different story. Apparently someone didn't like us too well and had made an example of our home. Half of it was burned to the ground and the other half still charred. I land nearby searching for signs of what happened just to find evidence of arson. A note was left behind with the initials HS. There was only one man I knew of with those initials, and he was going to pay dearly for his mistake. Hercule had been known to hate my father for years, so this was just a petty way to get rid of him. I guess he didn't realize that by leaving a note, he pretty much signed his own death sentence. He'd soon find out and he'd been given the beating of his life. Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with my family and lives.

Chapter 2. :D 


	3. Thoughts of Retaliation

Don't own DBZ so don't sue. Just using the characters for my own amusement.

Notes: As some may have noticed, the first two chapters were in Gohan's point of view. It won't always be that way and eventually will have other people's perspectives as well. This was mearly to allow you to see things from his side of the fence so to speak.

warnings: Hercule bashing and some mild insultive language

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

Chapter 3: Thoughts of Retaliation

Main thought that crossed my mind..Why? There was no reason for this. No reason to leave us homeless. Thankfully it appeared nobody had been home at the time of the fire and most items of value weren't there. More than likely those had already been collected. I pick my way through the rubble and find my capsule case that my mother had forgotten. Inside held my car that Grandfather had given me, my computer, and the new clothes my mother had made me recently buy. Seemed everything else was destroyed. A couple notebooks that had gotten buried seemed to be the least damaged and still were readable at least. Hercule would indeed pay for this. As I go through the rubble, my thoughts couldn't help but wander to a confrontation I saw him and my father in a few years back.

_"Those are all tricks. Theres no way anyone is capable of flying or throwing balls of light from their hands. Its all tricks and you and the rest of your pathetic family are all phoneys" _Guess I dont need to tell you who said that huh? My father just gives him an angry look before slapping Hercule upside the head and knocking him through a wall. _"If it's all tricks, I shouldn't have been able to do that, now should I? You're a phoney Hercule, and soon the world will see it. I just feel sorry for your daughter. She has to endure the torment right alongside you. Shame for her I guess, but you...you're worthless." _

Nobody had expected my father to say that, not even me. Normally the shy, confused, and selfless fighter, my dad displayed a temper that none had seen before. To be honest, I couldn't blame him for his aggression. Only in his battles with Vegeta did he ever show that side, and certainly not in public. Now Hercule had the nerve to do this. He burned down our home, ruined our lives, and for what? To prove he could? To make an example of us? Well, if I had any say in it, he was going to pay dearly for this mistake. Leaving his initials, what a fool. Only someone who wanted to be caught would do something that dumb. Then again, Hercule isn't the brightest person in the world and what I find funny in it, in my view, is that he's more dense than my father. Thats a plus for my dad at least. My father isn't educated by any means, but he does what he can. People don't understand that. They ask to see proof of schooling and when he says he doesn't have any, they turn him away laughing. How pathetic is that huh? The worlds greatest fighter, unable to get a regular job because of no education. Only my family knows this though, but dad is smart. Very smart actually. Some of the ideas Bulma put into a couple of her recent inventions had been my dad's ideas. Now we had nothing, no home, and only friends to turn to.

What am I planning you ask? Quite simple, make Hercule pay. The main problem that I'm stuck on, is how. I could show the note to the media, but they would laugh it off as a joke. I could show it to the mayor, but what could he do? Outside City Hall, he has no real authority. I inwardly cringe as I knew only one person who would gladly help me with making that loud mouthed oaf pay...Vegeta. He would do it for free I'm sure, but I guarantee he won't object to a little sparring time with me first. I need some time to think, to figure out how we're going to make Hercule suffer. Even the media knows that Hercule doesn't love his daughter like he should, so using Videl against him would do nothing. Papers posted everywhere showing the destroyed house with the note beside it should do something, but would people really care? They like Hercule, the poor saps. They have no idea how much he has lied to them, more than trying to steal the credit for Cell's defeat. They refused to believe anything he said for at least a year for that one and he's still not giving up. Geez, ideas...I need ideas. Ya I know, I'm a nerd and I can't think of a simple torture plan. Sad isn't it? Oh well, can't be a genius in everything.

I take a few pictures of the destruction before tucking my camera back into its capsule and heading towards Capsule Corporation in West City. All this time, and I never thought I would have to rely on Vegeta's help to make Hercule look like the jerk he is. I guess it was time for some new ideas, and Vegeta...well...he was loaded with them. If he didn't know of a good torture plan or a way to make Hercule look permanently bad in front of the media, then I was doomed. Before even landing, I could sense my dad and brother inside and knew my mom had to be with them. Her yelling and sounds of a frying pan connecting with someone's head told me she was indeed fine. No sooner do I walk in and I'm in her arms along with dad and Goten. From the look on my face, they knew I had seen it. Vegeta gives me a nod and a motion of the head to follow him. He already knew, and I wasn't going to waste time. Alright Mr Satan, its time for payback.

Next chapter :D


	4. Hercules Flying Lessons?

Thank you all for the reviews. Now, before I go into the normal chapter, a few ideas have been brought across.

Dropping Hercule from a high distance where there is little air and catching him before he hits the ground. - Not a bad idea. might use that...or a Saiyan version of kick the can from high up.

Blowing holes in his afro for an inverse mickey mouse look - was rolling on this one. cool idea. never liked his afro anyways.

A one sided "sparring session" and then a forced public confession - I love it. might use that one for certain after kicking him around a while. teach him a lesson in humility.

Love the other reviews and thank you all very much for taking time to review. :) Will try to make the next chapters a little longer but ideas are slow in coming. coming up with good Hercule torture isn't easy. lol

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

*** = flashback

warning: Hercule torture ahead

this chapter won't be in Gohan's POV but someone elses. I'll let you figure that part out. lol

Chapter 4: Hercule's Flying Lessons?

I could tell from the moment he walked into Capsule Corp that he had seen what had happened to the house. It was all over his face. The anger, the betrayal, the loss of what he had. A parent can tell these kinds of things. I take him in my arms along with the others and just pray he'll be alright. It wasn't fair what Hercule had done to us, and for what? Because he was mad at me for being better? Because I had more fans worldwide than he did? Hard to say what goes through that man's head. Other than the public arguement, there had been plenty of others.

*** _We were indoors, away from the public crowd and having a very heavy verbal debate. I wasn't normally one to lose my temper, but in this case, I had every right to. "Why Hercule? Why do this? Just because I'm better than you? You have to try to make me look like a fraud? I'm not a fraud Hercule, you are. I'm tired of your lame attempts to take the credit for Cell's defeat and I'm tired of you badmouthing my family. You just wait, before too long, there will be retaliation." Hercule just had the nerve to laugh at me to my face. "HAHHAAHAHAHAHAH, You think you can touch me? The Great Hercule Satan? You're a phoney and a liar and once I reveal you for the phoney you are, you'll never open that dojo you want so badly. Nobody will want to go near a fraud who fakes fighting. You're a disgrace to the Martial Arts community." What he said had hurt, but it couldn't be avoided. A bigger confrontation was on the horizon, we just didn't know when. _***

Now here it was, the confrontation I knew that was coming up, and the result was our home being burned to the ground. I turned my attention to the television along with the kids, Bulma, and Chichi. On there was the broadcast showing Gohan leaving the City Hall a while ago. I knew why he had been there. The Mayor had told me earlier how much was there for Gohan, over 400 trillion zeni, more than any of us would ever use. We'd have enough for our grandkids and great grandkids to live on for quite some time. We could build our house again, this time making it better. We'd show Hercule we weren't going to back down. His messup will be our victory. We just had to come up with ideas. The sounds of the gravity machine in use drew my attention away from the tv for a few moments. I could hear Gohan inside beating the crap out of Vegeta, and his power level indicated he was only warming up. I felt sorry for Vegeta at this point. Gohan's temper had skyrocketed since the Cell Games. He wasn't as sweet and gentle as he used to be. Of course his mother didn't need to know that. She still thought of him as her baby. A short laugh from inside the GR caught my attention before the GR shut off and Vegeta came out looking quite roughed up. He was bleeding at multiple points, but was smirking like usual. _Typical Vegeta, always ready for a spar and never showing how hurt he is. _Gohan just looked my way with a nod once he came into visual range and what he said startled me a moment before I got the biggest grin on my face.

"Time for Hercule to have flying lessons." I knew exactly what he meant, and I wasn't about to miss out on this. It must have been Vegeta's idea to do this. Gohan wouldn't have come up with this on his own, would he? As they discussed the plan of grabbing Hercule when he was out of visual range, I couldn't help but start smirking like Vegeta was. This was going to be fun. We were going to take him to the highest point on Earth, Kami's Lookout and drop him there. We would follow him down of course, but considering the height, it wouldn't have much air to breathe. We would let him free-fall till almost near the ground then catch him. Gohan's idea after that was to beat the crap out of him but leave him alive. He was then going to force a public confession out of Hercule admitting to having burned down our house and whatever else he had done.

Personally, I could hardly wait. This has been 7 years in the making, and to put it bluntly, 7 years was too blasted long to wait. I was only going to watch, not really participate. This was Gohan's revenge, not mine. I would just sit back and let him do as he pleased. So now, our fun begins. We would monitor Hercule for the next day or two, see where he goes and when, then follow him and take him when nobody was around. At least this way, nobody would know who was involved and wouldn't consider us bullies. Hercule was enough of one already without us being made to look the same way. We would start the rebuilding of the house right away, but we had alot of cleaning up to do before we could. Bulma had already agreed to helping us with the cleanup job and Vegeta had intentions of assisting with Hercule's torture. All in all, I'd say we're getting along just fine, as long as we have a mutual target that is. Vegeta wouldn't agree under normal conditions unless torturing someone was involved. I guess thats normal for him, or for a Saiyan. We had a mean streak, no denying that. To get in our way was suicide. Make a friend of us though, and you have a friend for life. Hercule never learned that lesson, but this time he would. He would learn just what we were capable of, and if he was smart, he'd never bother us again. Somehow, I don't see that happening. He's stubborn, maybe more so than Vegeta. Well, it was time to break him of that. If he didn't break his stubborn habits, Videl would be growing up without a father. Sorry to say it, but I pity her for having that fool for a dad. I could be more of a father to her than that idiot could ever be. Well, it's time for us to start our fun. Hopefully things go according to plan.

Chapter 4. Hope you like it :D


	5. Authors Notes

Authors Notes:

Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Hope everyone is enjoying reading this as I am writing it. Okay, apparently alot of people have good ideas for the torture Hercule goes through so I'll point out a few ideas some people have given me along with other comments.

To ultimatedragonballzfan : Yes, that chapter was in Goku's point of view. Had to make sure he had at least one chapter where his thoughts came through.

Also, next chapter will be in Hercule's point of view. I had it pointed out to me that the story seemed kinda rushed ( thank you Razamataz22 for pointing that out). even to me, it is kinda rushed. thats why in chapter 5, it'll be Hercule's POV and he will have a flashback of when he burns down the Son house and his thoughts on to why (yes, I know its a spoiler but you had to know what leads up to his...capture)

GohanSSJ2x 2010-08-06 . chapter 4 how about swat him around back and forth like if vegeta and gohan were playing tennis in the air (not a bad idea, might use that while Hercule is plummeting to the ground..lol)

triple 6 2010-08-06 . chapter 4 how about crush his WMAT championship belt and make hm eat it. or burn all his hair off his head and body (got a good laugh from this one. can just imagine the chibi's wanting in on the action and accidentally on purpose setting Hercule on fire with their ki blasts..lol)

As for the other reviewers, thanks very much. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I figured a bad-ass Gohan for a while might perk the readers attention a bit more than the usual nerdy Gohan that wouldn't harm a fly. That and making Goku a little more intelligent than he is in the series, I couldn't resist. They always make him look like an idiot. NOT IN MY STORY! hehehe...anyways, next chapter will be up shortly and keep those comments and ideas coming. Who knows, they might wind up in the story like a couple already have. :D 


	6. The Torture Begins

Thanks all for the reviews and like mentioned in the authors notes, this chapter will be in Hercule's POV.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or its characters. I'm just using them for my own amusement and for the enjoyment of others.

Warning: Hercule torture ahead. Read at your own discretion.  
Italics = thoughts " " = spoken words ( ) = my words if any

Chapter 5: The Torture Begins

I had really done it this time, I had crossed the line. Nobody would believe those idiots who dared call themselves fighters. They would only be believed if they somehow had my note that was left near the house and even then, it was typed out so it would be easy enough to fake. I must have been asking for a deathwish though, putting my initials on it like that. Besides, how many people had the initials HS anyways? Not too many, I can tell you that much. You wanna know what happened? Here it is then.

*** I had gotten upset with Goku Son, plain and simple. I wanted to make him pay for making me look like a fool that day. What better way to get back at him then to burn his house down. Very likely, it was the biggest mistake I ever made. They won't stop now till they find me and make me pay for that mistake. I knew the elder son of Goku was at school, so he wasn't going to be able to do much. I had been watching their home for days, so I picked up on a regular cycle with them. Chichi Son had already set the day aside to do grocery shopping. I had been told by people who shopped around her, she was usually there for several hours because of the amount of food she had to buy. This made it almost perfect. Hearing that Goku and their youngest son was going with them made it almost too easy. I had to wait a while though for them to leave. They left 6 hours before school was to let out. That didn't leave much time for planning how to burn a house down this size, so I had to improvise. To make sure that I had something to hold against them later, I grabbed a couple photo's after they left showing Gohan and Goku both with that gold hair. I had to get rid of that picture. If they showed that to the public, they would be recognized as the two from the Cell Games. If my plan was to work, I had to take out all equations. Nothing in the house looked of value to me, so burning it with everything in it was going to be a cinch. Planting several explosives around the house would be too obvious so that was out of the question. Gasoline or kerosine was just as bad since those monkey's living here could smell that from several miles away. That left me with limited options. Thankfully my arsenol of weapons to take with me included a flamethrower. It left no traces in the air and certainly couldn't be tracked. Torching the house was easier than expected too. Flames quickly spread from one section of the house to another. The main downfall though was the smoke that resulted from the fire. Unfortunately it could be seen for quite a distance. I had to get done and make my escape as quickly as I could to avoid being caught on the scene. Leaving the note marked with my initials at the time seemed like a good idea to show Goku I meant business, but after leaving it there, my brain told me how foolish it was. Now they won't stop till they find me and make me pay. One thing I guess I'm too dense to learn is to never piss off a Saiyan. Yes, I know what they are. Lab results from a trusted scientist confirmed for me what kind of people they were. Almost hard to believe that a warrior race as reknowned as them would be living here on Earth. Just a pity they don't know when to quit. Their fighting methods make even the best of fighters look like children, even me. Maybe that's why I did this, because I couldn't stand the humiliation of being outdone by someone who wasn't even human. If that elder son has anything to do with it, he'll likely be the one to track me down and make me pay for my mistake. ***

I was so lost in my daydreaming that I didn't notice I was being watched from above right away. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end and I knew something was wrong. Thankfully though, there was plenty of other people around for now, so if they're here for me, they won't risk being caught grabbing me with people around. I make sure to stay close to the crowd for a while, hoping people would stay outside but an incoming thunderstorm was quickly chasing them indoors and limiting my chances of staying alive. I can feel them watching me now from above, can feel their cold stares, can feel it in the pit of my stomach that I'm pretty much a dead man. If they don't kill me, I hate to think how I'll be able to face the public ever again. They likely will beat me to a pulp before they stand down and drop me somewhere. My main concern was Gohan, the Delivery Boy who beat Cell. Yes, I know its him. It couldn't be anyone else. The pictures in the house confirmed that much. Goku was a threat, that guy Vegeta who lives with Bulma Brief was a threat, and those kids...Kami help me..those kids will be the death of me if they get involved.

I remember the tournament recently and those kids made even the adults look like beginners in the Martial Arts community. I look around a moment to find myself alone. That in itself was a very bad thing. Next thing I know, I'm not on the ground and being lifted into the air from behind. This was it, I was gonna die and nobody would care. I looked back at my abductor and flinch seeing Gohan's face, cold and mean, and all of it directed at me. Goku was beside him on one side and Vegeta on the other. Oh yes, I was a dead man. They all had looks on their faces that they wanted to kill me. The dreaded chibi's were right behind us. I could make out their shoes as we flew to goodness knows where. Up ahead was some kind of weird tower like thing with steps going down to the Earth. The Earth below it was quite a long ways and the ground at the bottom was empty, a total desert. I drew my attention to the older male Saiyans seeing smirks on their faces before I found myself free-falling and having no way to stop. Screaming would have done no good so all I could do was pray that I lived. Please Kami..or Dende..or whoever is up there, please let me live. It was almost like the Gods themselves were laughing at me at that point.

The ground below was coming closer at an alarming rate. Two feet from the ground, I stopped. Looking back I saw the smirk on Gohan's face and cringe knowing that it wasn't a good thing. He smacks me towards Vegeta who in turn kicks me towards Gohan again. Pain was rushing through me at each punch and kick, feeling like my entire body was going to be crushed. I could feel the heat building in certain spots inside my body knowing internal bleeding was already occuring. I was grabbed by the throat to stop me a moment later and tossed towards the two kids who took shear delight in firing those ki blasts at me and pretty much ruining my hair and my clothes. By the time they let me hit the ground, I was broken. My arm was broke in 3 places, my left leg was shattered from the knee down, I had internal bleeding in 3 spots from what I could feel, and my hair was mostly gone except for a couple areas that made me look like some sort of punker. It closely resembled a mohawk style and on me, it was laughable.

That hand was at my throat again, lifting me off the ground. I couldn't move, couldn't hardly breathe. The look on his face was enough to show he meant business. Crying would have done no good, but I knew I was beat. I couldn't even move under that intense grip. His cruel laugh was enough to scare the crap out of me, not literally though thankfully. I could hear Gohan's words ringing in my head, his words that meant I either do it or I was dead. "You will confess to burning down our home and if you don't, I will kill you. Know this too, nobody will trust you ever again from this day forth, so trying to make us look bad will only make it worse for you. You either comply, or I let the kids have their way with you, and this time I won't stop them."

It was do or die, I knew that now. I had no choice but to comply, if not for myself, then for my daughter Videl. I didn't want her growing up without a father, so I agreed to confess under their supervision to ensure it was done. I would then be released to a hospital to have my injuries tended to. It was also made clear that they weren't finished with me. After that was done, another round of kick the can, or in this case, kick the Hercule ball around, commensed. I was laying there bleeding badly when it was all done. A bean was put in my mouth to heal the injuries before they started again. The third round was the worst seeing as how Goku, who had been watching the whole time, was the one to get in on the action. He was merciless considering what I had done, and I don't blame him. I had crossed the line, and I knew it. All I could do was pray it would be over soon.

It was almost sundown before they were finished with me and the rain had already gone through and stopped. I was drenched and bleeding, bruised in multiple areas, another fractured arm and leg, but this time I had to deal with the pain. For the second time that day, I was lifted off the ground, this time taking me to the local television station. Pictures of what I had done and the letter I had left with it were there as well and I was being forced into a confession, one that would ruin my life. I had it coming I suppose, by trying to ruin theirs, but mine wouldn't be so easily repaired. The media was in shock to say the least and looked at me like I was some sort of monster. I guess in a way I was for doing this to the Son family. My pride had gotten in the way and now I was paying the price for it. A trip to the hospital was next, but it wasn't the welcome I expected. They were indifferent, cruel, and only did what was necessary to keep me alive. This was my punishment. If there is an HFIL, I guess I'll eventually be there for my mistake. I feel sorry for Videl right now. The media is likely hounding her for answers, but she won't have any answers for them. She didn't even know what I had done till now. _Kami, please, watch out for my little girl. I don't want her to suffer for my mistakes. Keep her safe and protected from those who would do her harm or try to ruin her public image. She isn't like me, she never was. She deserves to live her life, a life without me. I'm nothing to her now I'm sure, so keep an eye on her and let a family who has the means to care for her keep her safe, even if that family is the ones I hate the most._ Little did I know, prayers of that nature are sometimes answered, but rarely noticed until it's all said and done.

YAYYYYYY! Chapter 5 with some major Hercule torture for ya. :D


	7. Time to Rebuild

Thanks for the reviews again. Hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am typing it out. That Hercule torture chapter had me rolling on the floor when typing it.

Now, a thank you to a suggestions I got, and to honest, I cringed at this. So mean, so cruel...I LOVE IT!  
GohanSSJ2x 2010-08-08 . chapter 6 awesome i love this update. i got another one for you my friend made it up and i thought it was funny so i'm going to suggest it. have gohan pinch hercule's nipples in base form and then harder and harder as he goes from base form to super saiyan and finally to super saiyan 2. than would be funny and painful. (yes indeed, that would definitely be painful. *cringes thinking about it*)

Another review I got was through Yahoo messenger, so I'll be more than happy to consider this idea as well.  
"make hercule wear a little pink apron and cater to the workers to finish his penitence" "Videl's maybe, : It was extremely embarrassing to witness my father foced to prance about in his...blah blah but he deserved it...he tries to apologize she smacks him?" (that would be too good..lol)

Little idea I had as well and need opinions on. "to get Gohan and Videl together, how? most people find it too cheesy when Gohan gets all his secrets revealed and then suddenly Videl is all over him. maybe Gohan..being the badass in this story breaks the ice. She's yelling at him, trying to get him to confess, and in a moment of panic/anger, he kisses her to shut her up? lol" just a thought and people can tell me what they think of that one. lol

Anyways, on with the new chapter. Will be in Videl's POV this time.  
warning: more Hercule torture..mostly verbal slander from people who saw what he did and heard the confession.  
" " = spoken words italics = thoughts *** flashback (if any)  
( )- my comments

Chapter 6: Time to rebuild

Shock. That's all I felt. Pure, mind-numbing shock. My own father had just confessed on public television that he was responsible for the devastation of the Son home. Several guys with gold hair were noticed in the background, but my stunned mind didn't recognize them. I was too busy going over the words in my head that my father had said. _"I'm responsible for burning down the Son home. I can't really apologize since I did this knowingly, but they need help rebuilding. They live out in the Mt Paoz region so please give them any help they need."_ My mind didn't want to accept it. My own father had disgraced himself and done such a horrible thing to that family. Thankfully that family was going to start rebuilding and I could hear murmurs behind me of people commenting on what had been said by my father. They couldn't believe it either. The World Champ, had done something so disgraceful, and had burned down the home of his long time rival all because he didn't like the family. What kind of excuse was that? Punching a person was one thing, burning down their home was another. My father had seriously crossed the line this time. I could feel the eyes of the public on me, some with scrutiny, others with sympathy. They knew I wasn't like my father, but his downfall would very likely be my own as well. There was only one thing I could do now, go help rebuild. It was the least I could do to show the Son family that I wasn't like my father.

I watched silently as other people around me grabbed mops, brooms, shovels, and various building equipment to help as well. I join them a moment later helping to gather the needed items before I pop open one of my larger jet copters and help get the items on it. The people seemed grateful, for now. I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but I knew they were watching me, studying my movements, questioning my motives for helping, and goodness knows what else.

We leave to go out there a few minutes later. I could see out my window quite a few jet copters and other air vehicles flying in the same direction, some of which were coming from West City and East City. East City was further away, but they were still closer than most cities. Finding a place to land was going to be tricky. Granted, the field outside the Son home was several miles in size, but it was already loading up with work trucks, copters, and media crews who came to monitor how things were going. The hospital had dragged my father out here to make sure the workers were tended to. This was his public humiliation for what he had done. Goku Son was a short distance away with his wife Chichi and their two boys. I noticed Gohan immediately. Even from behind, his hairstyle and physique was hard to miss. They were all occupied trying to clean things up so I go over to help them.

"Hi there Gohan, fancy seeing you here." I couldn't hide the smirk on my face when he literally jumped and faced me like he hadn't been expecting to see me. He glances around nervously seeing some of the other students from the school as well before shaking his head. "Hey Videl. Sorry you had to get tied up in this mess, but it seems we have a mutual problem, that problem being your father. He made a mess of our lives, and I fear he's going to do the same to yours. Maybe not directly, but the media will be watching your every move now. They won't trust you like they once did. You're welcome to come stay with us if you like. My mom here already said she'd be more than happy to extend the house and make you a separate room of your own." I couldn't help the smile on my face at that. Something about him just seemed so sincere. I could see my dad off to one side fuming, knowing he didn't like me talking to a boy, let alone one named Gohan Son. "Thanks Gohan. I'll keep that in mind. Dad is likely going to lose the house but I still have things there I need to collect. Don't want to leave unprepared you know? Oh, one more thing, since you're helping Goku Son, does that mean you're related to him?" The nervous reaction with the hand behind the head was unmistakable. He was the son of Goku and just was nervous to say it. A nod was all I got in response, but it was enough.

I start helping with the cleanup again but glance at my dad a moment. He was dressed in a hot pink apron and was being made to serve beverages to the workers. It was a funny sight to see considering his hair was the same as before, in that funny burned mohawk look. I couldn't hold it back anymore as I cracked and was watched by people rolling on the ground laughing like the world had just claimed itself to be an egg. How absurd...seeing my dad in hot pink. What made it even funnier was the glitter scattered across it and the idea that if it was any brighter, it would likely glow in the dark. Never having seen me laugh like this before, the other students and the media couldn't help but shake their heads and laugh as well.

Snide remarks and slaps across the face of my father was the least of his problems right now. I could tell from the looks on the faces of some of the guys here, that if my dad tried to leave before they said he could, he'd be a dead man. The house cleanup went relatively fast with the help that was there. Bulma Brief herself even showed up to assist along with her husband Vegeta and their son Trunks. I had never met her in person, so seeing her up close and talking to Gohan and the others like it was an everyday thing came as a bit of a suprise to me. I didn't realize how complex Gohan really was till today. Even the ones labeled as the Z-fighters showed up and were talking with Gohan like it was an everyday thing. Okay, mental check list here. He knows Bulma Brief, her husband, their son, Yamcha Bandit the famous baseball player, Krillen, Tienshinhan, and Choutzu. All of them were known fighters and people you didn't want to upset. To hear him on a first name basis with all of them was shocking to put it lightly. _What is it about you Gohan? Why can't I figure you out? Just when I think I have good information on you, you pull a curve on me and hit me with something new. I will figure you out, but how?_ This wasn't going to be easy at all. By nightfall, most people had already pitched tents who were staying the night in the area. The rest had already left to go do their own business. During that day, my fathers reputation had plummetted from being on top, to being lower than dirt. I hadn't said anything to him all day, but the looks I sent his way showed him I didn't condone what he had done. Tomorrow was another day, and hopefully answers will be given. I could hardly wait.

Yep, next chapter is up. YAY :D enjoy


	8. More Torture?

Okay, here we go again. Had a reviewer ask why Piccolo wasn't in on the fun, so gonna try to bring him into the picture. If nothing else, it should provide entertainment value for the readers since people will be freaking out that a big green alien guy with antenna is there.

Also, this chapter will once again be in Videl's POV so try not to spaz too much..lol. Got an idea from my dad of all people, the best way to humiliate a person is to take their strongest talent (or what they think is their strongest talent) and throw it in their face by easily beating them. I like it so I'm gonna use it.

italics = thoughts " " = spoken words ( ) = my words if any

Chapter 7: More Torture?

I woke up before dawn like all the rest, looking around to see what would be done that day. Sometime during the night, more trucks loaded with building supplies had showed up and dropped off the materials. Stacks of wooden planks, logs, rocks, and various other items were laying nearby. Looks like another busy day to me. I also couldn't help but notice the tables nearby loaded down with all kinds of food. A truck nearby from Capsule Corporation showed where that had all come from. Sneaking around was going to be difficult at best, but hey, it's what I do. If I want to find out things, I have to work for it. One thing I wanted to really find out about was the enigma named Gohan Son. He was hiding things, lots of things, and I was determined to find out what it was. How could he, a person who lived in the middle of nowhere, know the greatest fighters in the world AND Bulma Brief? How? It made no sense, so I was going to find out, one way or another.

I could see him talking to her again, but this time seemed different. The harsh lines usually on his face from scowling weren't there. Instead they were replaced by soft features and a young complexion that I never noticed before. Alright, I'll admit it to myself but nobody else, he was handsome. Anyone would be blind to not see that. Of course it wasn't in my nature to admit these things either. I was a tomboy and to like a guy, any guy, would be unheard of. Erasa and the other girls in school would never let me live this down if I was to admit I thought the new guy was good looking. Erasa to put it lightly, was a matchmaker. Any signs on my part that I liked someone and it was guaranteed that she would jump in and play matchmaker again. She had a good sense on who belonged together. Several of the couples she had set up were doing well, but I didn't want her meddling with my personal life. I am Videl Satan after all. I have a reputation to uphold. Letting anyone meddle in my personal life would be a sign of weakness, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

Okay, I must have been staring because he's looking my way. _Oops, majorly busted. How long was I watching and lost in my own thoughts? Too long apparently._ I stand up straight and walk his way, hoping to find out some answers. The confused look on his face quickly faded into that scowl he wore at school. What a pity. He looked better without it even though he does look strangely attractive even with the scowl in place. _Bad thoughts Videl, bad. You can't be distracted by his looks. Get yourself together!_ I watch as Bulma moves away to do other things then look at Gohan again. "So, you seem to know her fairly well. I'm sure you realize that out here, you can't hide your secrets too well. I will figure you out, one way or another Gohan Son. How do you know her? How do you know the Z-fighters? Whats you relationship to Goku Son and Chichi Son? I could keep going but I think these will have to do for now."

I watch as he squirms a bit under the questioning. Oh this was going to be good. I would soon find out what I wanted to know and he wouldn't be able to worm his way out of it this time. His answers surprised me though. I hadn't expected him to be willing to tell. I listen as he explains about his knowing Bulma since before he turned 5 years old, how he met the Z-fighters during his travels with his dad, how Goku and Chichi were his parents and a few other things. Even the mention of the OX-King as his grandfather was a bit of a surprise. He was nervous, I could tell, but he was cornered at the moment. Looking around, I could see people waking up all over the valley. A group of them scatters as a tall green guy wearing some kind of turban on his head, a gi of sorts, and a cape walks over to Gohan and the others and just chats with them like it was nothing. _Oh Kami, he's an alien and Gohan knows him? They're chatting like they're old buddies! What is up with this guy and why does this guy look like the evil King Piccolo I heard stories about? Talk about odd._ The guy's eyes were on me, like he had heard my thoughts. It was odd, but his gaze was unnerving. Holding my ground got a smirk out of him but nothing more as he walks towards my dad who was attempting to leave.

Okay, my dad was in deep crap now. I could see that much. Here he was trying to leave before they said he could, and that green guy is holding him down by just stepping on his back? How is that possible? One would have to have a tremendous amount of physical strength to hold a guy down the size of my father and this guy was doing so with ease. A couple kicks later and my dad found himself head first in the ground. Normally I would beat the crap out of the guy who did that to my dad, but considering the situation, I found it all too funny. My dad, once getting loose of the hole and seeing me laughing, had a hurt and betrayed look on his face. I stop laughing seeing that and then shake my head at him. "You should have known better dad. You ruined this families lives by doing this, now they're making you pay the consequences. Don't give me that look. Think about it. You betrayed me, betrayed the trust of the people of the world, and for what? For a few moments of payback? It didn't get you anywhere did it?" I turn my back on him knowing full well that the media crew had gotten all that on tape. I didn't care anymore. Going over to Gohan again, I couldn't help but spot what looked like a tail from around his waist. Pulling on it gets a yelp out of him which indicated it was indeed attached to him. "Okay, what's this Gohan? You have some explaining to.. " My interrogation of him was cut off as I found myself being silenced in the most awkward of ways. Not that it was unpleasant, it was most definitely pleasant, but he was kissing me, really kissing me to shut me up. I found myself speechless as he walks away a moment later acting like nothing had just happened. I was left there stunned and unable to form too much of a coherent thought other than one. _Okay, what just happened?_

Since my brain didn't want to work right away, I turn to see what was going on from all the ruckus behind me and see those two boys, what was their names? Oh ya, Goten and Trunks. They were making my dad look like a beginner and he couldn't even touch them. My dad, the supposed world champ, couldn't even lay a finger on those two kids. They were, to put it lightly, much better than my dad and very likely better than me. What surprised me even more was the WMAT Committee standing nearby. They had my dad's belt with them and were formally, in front of everyone here, stripping my dad of his title. Talk about a major blow to his pride. What was even worse was the fact they were saying that the belt would be given to the kid who beat Cell upon locating him.

To say the least, my fathers face went pale as a ghost hearing all this. He looked ready to break down and cry, not for the loss of his title, not for the butt kicking he had received courtesy of those two boys, but from all the humiliation he was getting. The media was recording everything, so my dad had no way of denying that any of this happened and no way to say that he was caught off guard. It was obvious he wasn't the best fighter in the world, and to keep that title would have been laughing at the other fighters in the world, the ones who really did know what they were doing.

I turn around and look at the group behind me. Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Krillen, and those kids. Strangely enough, they were positioned almost like the group at the Cell Games. That's when it clicked. My answer was here and I was blind to see it before. Gohan, the kid who was trying to cover up his secrets, was the kid who beat Cell. Why was I so blind? Anyone would be a fool to look at that group and not see it. Apparently nobody did though. They couldn't see it. As though they heard my thoughts, the group nods to me a moment then turns around to get busy working on the house. I don't recall what happened after that. My mind shut down from the information and I passed out. To say I fainted would be a girly-girl term. No, I didn't faint. I passed out. Plain and simple. Answers were coming now, but not the way I expected. _Kami, help me figure this out before I lose my mind._

New chapter is up ^_^


	9. Hidden Talents

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. Hope you all are busting a gut as badly as I am while I'm typing these out. This chapter is in Gohan's POV and in case any of you were curious about how Gohan has a tail again, that will be explained in this chapter. Also, his thoughts on events that took place that day.

Warning: mild Hercule torment Italics = thoughts " " = spoken words ( ) = my words if any

Chapter 8: Hidden Talents

_That was dumb, so totally dumb. Why did I have to go and kiss her for? I must be out of my mind. Certainly there are better ways to shut a person up than to kiss them! I must be totally losing my mind. Then again, she didn't seem to object. Just a shame she won't ever look at me that way, like a possible boyfriend. If she hadn't found my tail, I wouldn't have had to cross the line this early._ My tail, that's what started all this. The kiss was an end result to shut her up for the time being, or was it? I found myself questioning that, questioning my feelings. Did I like her? Did she like me? Well, not my problem to worry about right now anyways. We have to rebuild our home. I can always see the way she looks at me, the heat from her gaze. It's unnerving to say the least but to openly admit that to her would be foolish and show that I can be easily pushed around. Girls, what an enigma they are, and so very complex. One moment all sweet and nice, and the next wanting to choke a person. Must be their mood swings. (If only he knew..lol)

I could still hear her words, interrogating me as to what the tail was. It felt weird waking up to it this morning. I hadn't even felt it grow back, only had that weird tingling I get after a regeneration when I woke this morning. Her thoughts were kind of awkward too. Her mind raced with a million questions, some of which I was too hesitant to answer. She saw all of us nod in answer to a question in her mind. If she knew we really could hear her thoughts, she'd freak out more so than normal. It was a wish granted to us by Shenron. We wanted a trait that made us- us being the Z-fighters- different from normal humans. The dragon granted it in a way we didn't expect. He gave us the power of the mind, to hear others thoughts, to feel their heightened emotions, and to an extent, move things without touching them. We had to be cautious how and when we used them though. Any unexplained things around us would draw more attention to us than normal. It was bad enough that Videl already suspected me, or in this case, KNEW that I was the kid from the Cell Games. If she was to openly say it though, people would think her as crazy as her father. It was only a matter of time though before people found out. She's watching me again, I can feel the heat of her gaze on the back of my neck. If she only knew what she did to me, how she made me feel, she likely wouldn't do it. Then again, she's vindictive so she likely would anyways just to scare me.

Her father had tried to run again, being effectively stopped by Piccolo. It was almost laughable seeing Hercule's head covered in dirt from being face-planted into the ground. Were it not for Videl, I likely would have been rolling on the ground. I knew I had to go back to school tomorrow and so did she. It was not something I was looking forward to either. The other students who were out here helping were watching me and Videl with curiosity but weren't even thinking anything. The blankness of their minds was almost laughable. Even my little brother usually had one coherent thought running through his mind at any given time but those students didn't. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were brain dead. A chuckle behind me made me aware that the other guys had picked up on my thoughts and found it amusing as well. Even Vegeta had a small grin on his face, one he rarely used in public. Oh well, I guess some people just have no brains or they don't know how to use them. The main part of that day was spent avoiding Videl's questions and helping get the frame of the house built at least. We were making it 5 times the original size and giving mom a jumbo kitchen like she always wanted. The bedrooms were even going to be substantially larger. It was going to take time, but with the number of people out here, it wouldn't take any more than a couple days to complete the outside. The inside could be done at our leisure so we had it made the way we wanted it.

Time flies too fast. Before I knew it, it was bedtime again and almost time to return to the craphole known as school. I really hated that school and I feared what tomorrow would bring. With all the people out here, I had to wonder how I would safely fly away without being seen. Thankfully, Bulma took me to spend the night in the woods with her and Vegeta. She knew I would have to make a fast getaway and knew the safest way was through the woods. The next day came too quickly for my liking. Thanks to Bulma, I had an easy takeoff but had to hide several times as copters flew towards Orange Star City. (yes, I'm keeping it at the original name since Hercule never got fame enough to change the city name.)

Landing near school proved a challenge seeing as how so many reporters were all over the place. I make my way through them and glance at the poster on the school doors. What it had on it made me turn pale as a ghost. They had gotten some information, too close to home. The information stated that the kid who beat Cell was the son of Goku Son, the former World Champion. I inch inside the school quickly but not quickly enough as I come face to face with those blue eyes that glare at me every day. "Hey Videl. Surprised to see you got here this early. Was hoping you wouldn't be late." Her answer surprised me to say the least. "I've been up since 3 hours ago Gohan. I guess you wouldn't have noticed that though since you stayed in the woods all night." I was stuck and I didn't like that feeling. She had me trapped without too many answers to choose from. "Well excuse me. Bulma wanted to talk to me last night away from the media and so we stayed in the woods to talk." It was as close to the truth as I dared get at that point. Next thing I knew though was a bunch of reporters surrounding me and asking me why I hadn't told anyone that I was son of Goku. Not seeing any way out of this, I knocked a couple of the camera's away before vanishing from view. Landing on a telephone pole wasn't the smartest of ideas, but I had already changed to Super Saiyan form. The media was shocked and had pictures before I could react. Videl also was stunned, but I wasn't planning to stick around for the lectures. The entire school had seen this now. All students were either at the windows or the doors and had seen what happened. I couldn't hide anymore so what was the point in trying. I shake my head before taking off in a direction far away from the school. I needed time to think, and this wasn't the place to do it.

Oops...BUSTED! New chapter is up :D


	10. Time To Confess

Thanks for the reviews again. To the question about if the chapters are all going to be from a certain persons POV, the answer is no. Not all of them will be even though most will be. This chapter and a couple others will be in third person POV so it won't be in anyone's particular POV. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I actually had fun with that and tweaked an idea someone had given me on that. Now, on to this chapter.

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

Chapter 9: Time To Confess

Everyone was in shock, total shock. They had not expected that one of their own classmates, let alone Gohan Son, to be the kid that beat Cell. Seeing him knock the camera's away was surprising enough, but to see him take off as well, appear on a telephone pole, and have that gold hair like he had in the Cell Games, was totally surprising. Even Videl Satan was surprised. She had suspected it, even had it confirmed, but to see it with her own eyes had left her momentarily speechless. Following him would be difficult at best. She had seen which way he had flown, but considering all the woods out that way, finding him would be quite difficult.

The media was stunned as well. One moment they had the camera's focused on him and the next their camera's were being knocked away. They never even had time to react. They had a plan though and that was to sit and wait him out. Eventually he would have to return to school. They knew about his mother, how she was pushy and always got her way. They also knew that Mrs Son would flip out on her son if he tried to skip school. This gave the media the edge they wanted. They would just wait till he returned to school and then question him from there. For now though, they had their hands full with the high school girls, each of which were trying to say they were Gohan's girlfriend. It was almost a laughable sight when the girls started beating up each other to try to prove they would be better for Gohan.

Videl stayed out of it. She had her own feelings on him, but knew better than to voice them aloud. Erasa knew now what was going on. She could see the withdrawn look on Videl's face, the look in her eyes that showed her mental battle with herself, and the confused look that followed showing a lack of ideas on what to do about it. The look on Videl's face changed a moment later as she stalked through the middle of the reporters, got out her jet copter, and took off in the direction Gohan had gone. She was going to find him, whether he liked it or not. She had to know what was going on with him, if he was alright, what made him rationalize the way he did that it was better to not say anything to anyone, and lots of other things.

Gohan had taken off to a quiet valley south of the city. The valley stretched for miles and was all open ground. Nobody would be able to sneak up on him here. Several trees formed a copse of sorts surrounded by milkweed plants and wildflowers. A small pond was a short distance from that. What happened? What made him go off like that? Now he was revealed and it was too late to cover it up. He knew Videl would likely try to find him and in some small way, he welcomed it. She could listen to him, maybe she could even understand in some small way why he never told. His keen hearing could hear the copter coming even from several miles away, that and the idea there was no wind or other sounds out here to block it. Standing by the pond kept him in plain view to anyone. He would talk to Videl first, then perhaps talk to the people and media. He wasn't sure what to think, how to react, or even how the people would react to knowing that the remaining 5 Saiyans of the Saiyan Empire were living here on Earth. It didn't take long for him to feel the heat of her gaze on the back of his neck again. He didn't bother to turn around, just used his now revealed tail to indicate to her that it was safe to approach.

He knew the time had come, but now what to do. How could he confess? How would she react? What if she hated him from that day on? So many questions, but the answers would only come when he actually told his secrets. Only then would he know the answers he wanted. Please Dende, let her understand. Please don't let her freak out and never want to talk to me again. Granted I've only known her a short time, but she's managed to break this barrier of ice around my heart. She did something no other has done, and convinced me without saying a word that life is worth living, if only for the one you love. She was here now, it was time. Gazing into those deep blue eyes put Gohan at a lack for words, but somehow he finally found his voice. "I know why you're here, and you're right. It's time to tell. Just please...please try to understand what I'm saying. None will be lies. Everything I'll be telling you will be the truth and the truth only. This will also take time, so hope you have a lunch because it might be that long to explain it all to you." Her confusion was obvious, but there was no turning back now.

Chapter 9 :D Next chapter will explain the mind reading thing and who all can hear the thoughts of anyone they are near.


	11. Tale of a tail and a lost empire

GohanSSJ2x 2010-08-12 . chapter 8 videl is amazingly smart. can the z fighters hear her thoughts?

This chapter will explain that part and thanks for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am on writing it. :D Thanks also to everyone else who is reading/reviewing. Without the reviews, I likely wouldn't have made it this far this quickly. Enjoy this chapter.

POV = Gohan's

Italics = Thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

Chapter 10: Tale of a Tail and a lost empire

I could see the confusion on her face, it was all too obvious. I could hear the flood of questions in her head and some of them were quite awkward but needed answered regardless. "I guess this is going to take some time Videl, so feel free to sit under the trees. You might consider some of this fairy tales, but like I said, everything will be the truth only. Goodness, where to start. Guess the best place is with my father. He is Goku Son, the former World Champ. Outwardly he might look like an ordinary guy, but he isn't. My father is one of the few last remaining full bloods of a race known as Saiyans. Your father knew about us, hated us for it because we're a warrior race. Dad landed on Earth as an infant and raised by my paternal grandfather Gohan, who I'm named after. He was basically the only family my father knew. My father met Bulma when he was 5 years old and made friends with her rather quickly. They had a rough start considering how naive my father was back then, more so than now, but he went on many adventures with Bulma to find the Dragonballs. They're magical orbs that can summon Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of Earth. He also met Krillen, Master Roshi, Tienshinhan, Choutzu, and Yamcha during his traveling. He trained under Master Roshi for many years alongside Krillen. Krillen was a rival to my father at first but soon became friends with him."

I sit down on a rock by the pond and skip a stone across it. "Now, you likely want to know about Saiyans. That much is obvious with the look on your face." I chuckle seeing the surprised look on her face at that. She just looked so cute that way. _Whoa, time out! I did not just think she was cute...did I? Oh crap, I did. Oh well, she is kinda cute...okay strike that, she's outright lovely._ "Saiyans are actually a warrior race from Planet Vegeta, a planet that no longer exists. As Saiyans, we were also born with tails. That's the main distinguishing feature for us. Without it, we look like regular humans. Mine just grew back last night. Bulma thinks it's because of the age I am and my physical changes. Not too sure though. We're still trying to figure out what caused it to grow back with no warning. We're not sure if we're the last remaining Saiyans alive either, but considering the only other Saiyan to come to Earth was Broly and he was defeated, then we likely are. (and yes, I am making it so Broly already was there on Earth, defeated, and Videl wasn't involved) There is only five of us left that we know of. My father who is one of the two remaining full-bloods, my brother and I who are both demi's or half-bloods, Trunks Brief who is the son of Bulma Brief, and Vegeta,Bulma's husband. Now when it comes to Vegeta, he is the other remaining full blood. He is also the Prince of our race, the Saiyajin no ouji(1). Were it not for us being the last of our kind, I'm sure Vegeta would insist on becoming King. We're a dying race, born and bred for battle, but brought to the edge of extinction by a ruthless tyrant named Frieza. He was one of the strongest opponents we had ever faced at the time, but that was years ago. He's dead now thankfully and new challenges for us have surfaced. One of those new challenges was Cell. He started off so weak, so pathetic, but absorbing Androids 17 and 18 gave him the power he needed. Even after expelling them from his body, he somehow managed to retain their power and stay strong enough to battle us. We had to get stronger and so we trained. We trained in a room called the Room of Spirit and Time. It's also know as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's up on Kami's Lookout which watches the Earth. The Earth's guardian resides on it and monitors everything on the planet. One day outside the chamber equals one year inside it. My father ascended in there and so did I. I reached a level known as Super Saiyan, that's the transformation with the gold hair, then I made level 2 without really trying. My father knew it, he could see it, knew what power I held inside me. It was enough to beat Cell and there was no point in continuing to train. I was already stronger than he was."

I turn and look at Videl who clearly was surprised at all this. Her thoughts alone were confused and erratic. "Now, you likely noticed that we confirmed something you only thought of. We actually summoned Shenron many years ago and wished that anyone classified as a Z-fighter or protector of Earth would be able to hear the thoughts of everyone else. This includes anyone who helped even in a small way to protect the planet. The wish was granted and now we hear thoughts, everyone's thought. Not always easy blocking them out either. I have to put a wall up around my mind when it school because of how many students think of ridiculous things when they should be paying attention to the class lessons." I could see her laughing at that one and couldn't help but join in for a few moments. "I know I might seem cold, distant, and outright rude at times even to the teachers, but I have my reasons for doing so. I have been hurt too many times by people who claim to be friends. I just don't want to be hurt again. I figured if I put a wall around my feelings, I could in part prevent that from happening again. Another reason is a big one. Who would believe that I am half alien? Who would believe me if I had said I was the kid who beat Cell? Who would think of me as anything other than a freak?" My questions scared her and I could tell she was at a loss for answers. "You don't know what to say. I knew that much, but nobody else would either. Nobody has been able to give me a straight answer on simple questions. I even asked the people recording the Cell Games some questions. What would be said by the public if it was revealed that I wasn't entirely human? What would people say if they knew my father wasn't human at all? They had no answers Videl, none at all. They thought I was joking. How does one prove to be what they claim? Not easy to do when we look human. I was wanting to wait till the day of the Tournament to reveal all this, but situations are out of my control right now. I knew I could talk to you considering you've been hounding me for answers anyways. Just please, do not tell anyone else any of this until I say it's time. I don't want people freaking out for no reason. Bad enough they know who I am now. There won't be any way for me to hide. I know I have to return to school as well, but I refuse to talk to those reporters. They're too nosy as it is."

I stand up and move out of the range of the pond wondering how this all got started. I could hear the few remaining questions in her mind, one of which was at the front of the others, the one asking if I like her at all. "I can't answer too many of the remaining questions you have in your head Videl, but I will answer the one at the top. Just don't expect miracles from it right away as I still have a lot to think about and a lot to do. The answer is yes. You know which question that is for as it's the only one that has a yes or no answer." I look at my watch and notice it was already past lunchtime. Time really does fly when you're having fun I suppose. "For now, you better head back to school. Half the day is already gone. I don't think I'll be going back to it today. I'll just endure the wrath my mother deems fit to use on me for today. Just think about what I said, and I'll see you another day. If you want to help with house construction, you're welcome to come back again." I take off leaving her there under the trees. I had finally told someone, and as much as I dreaded doing it, it was a welcome relief and weight off my shoulders. I really like her. That confession alone surprised even me. Me, liking someone like her. She's so pushy, bossy, and stubborn...but deep down, she reminds me of myself, of who I am deep down. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Getting home didn't take long but upon landing, I had a frying pan connected to my head. I deserved it for not being in classes today. Explaining to my mother what happened was enough to avoid a major beating, but tomorrow was going to be HFIL on Earth. That was the day I returned again to school and faced my ultimate challenge.

Chapter 10 is up now as well. wooohooo. 2 chapters in 1 day. mmmm mmmm :D enjoy.


	12. The Return to HFIL on Earth

Okay..here we go again. Sorry about the late posting of the new chapter but I had to go to an interview today so it took up the time I would have been typing out this chapter. The interview though gave me some time to think about how this chapter should go. :)

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = Videl's

Chapter 11: The Return to HFIL on Earth

_"He like's me? He really likes me? Okay Videl, get a grip. He's an alien for goodness sakes, mind you a hot and really good looking alien, but still. UGH! Who am I kidding? Just because he like's me doesn't mean he wants me as a girlfriend. I'll just let him make the next move. No point in rushing it."_ My thoughts were a jumble all the way home. I had already missed the remaining part of school for the day, not sure how though. Guess I had been standing there in shock for longer than I originally thought. To be told in a matter of a couple hours that a person you thought was human turns out to only be half human and half alien. Not just any alien either, but one of the most feared and well known warrior races in the galaxy.

I head home and go inside to see my dad just sitting in the living room looking totally lost and confused about what to do next. He had a notice in front of him on the table, an eviction notice of all things. Apparently we were going to lose the house. Upstairs, things were already being boxed up. Most of my stuff was in boxes already and ready to be capsulized. I couldn't believe it, we were really being kicked out of the house we have called home for years. It wasn't because of what dad had done either, but because of the lack of money now to pay for the house and the bills. The dojo's my dad was in charge of were shut down now because nobody wanted to train under a man who did the things he had done. I couldn't blame them really as I wouldn't want to either. I grab my capsules and start packing everything into them before leaving the house again. I didn't even bother to look at my dad or to say anything to him. He knew I didn't condone his actions, and to do something like he had done, he knew I wouldn't forgive him that easy either.

I take off in the jet copter back to the Son home. I knew they would let me stay with them. Fortunately for me, I could keep tabs on Gohan and know exactly what he was up to. He wouldn't be able to avoid going back to school after finding out what his mother could be like. She was a stern woman, very strict, and kept a tight leash on her husband and kids. Not sure how she could control someone as powerful as Gohan, but she managed. I might have to ask her to find out, find out her secret to keeping the most powerful warriors in the galaxy under her thumb. The landing area came up quicker than expected since I was so lost in daydreaming. Gohan and his parents and brother were already outside working again getting things ready for inside the house. Who knew they were this talented. I sure didn't. There wasn't much I could do to help them at this point since the guys were the ones busy doing the work. Chichi was merely monitoring the situation and making some food for her hard working boys. She spots me a moment later as I approach and lets me come inside the house. It was still under construction but was already looking really nice. The kitchen was going to need a lot of work but that wouldn't be any trouble with the guys doing the work.

The night speeds by and I was allowed to stay the night. I got to sleep in a capsule house that night while the new home was under construction. I knew the next day was going to be school again, so I was hoping to join Gohan on the way there. I knew he was fast, but I didn't realize how fast till today. Waking up the next morning was an interesting experience. The air was loaded with the smell of freshly cooked food and I couldn't help but follow the smell. The sight that greeted me was one of the most surprising I had ever seen. The three Son guys were chowing down on a mountain of food that could have fed an army. According to Chichi, this was a normal occurrence and barely kept them satisfied till lunchtime. They burned it off almost as fast as they consumed it. Considering their physical forms, I'm not surprised by that. I eat fast then get to my copter to head out to school. Gohan was right behind me and before I could uncapsulize the copter, his firm arm was around me and lifting me off the ground. We were flying before I could object and noticed the height as we got further away from the ground. _"Okay Videl, don't panic. If he meant to kill you, I doubt he would have waited this long. Oh crap..forgot. He can hear these thoughts. Darn it."_ I could see him smirking a moment and shake my head knowing how busted I was for those thoughts. "Sorry Gohan. Just force of habit to be paranoid I guess." He just nods and lands not too far from the school. He looks around a moment before running full tilt to the school. I could tell he didn't want to be bombarded by the media again, but it was inevitable that it happens. The moment he got close to the school, he was surrounded by the reporters. I felt sorry for him at this point, so I went to his aid and chased the reporters away saying that to hound him that way was considered harassment and they had rights too, rights to be left alone.

I could get away with that with the media, but the other students in the school was a different story. He actually thanked me for the help with the media but then got surrounded by the students. A hiss and a growl later, they all scatter since they didn't want to make him mad. Not sure how he did that, but I was inwardly laughing at the stupidity of the students. They should know better than to piss off someone like him, especially considering they knew now about his past, or at least part of it. _"If only they knew, but I won't tell them. I'll keep the information confidential Gohan, just between you and me. They don't need to know any of that information."_ A grateful smile was sent my way, a smile I hadn't ever seen on his face. It almost made his face light up, revealing a softer side I had never noticed before. Yes indeed, you won't have to worry Gohan. Your secrets are safe with me.

Chapter 11 is up :) enjoy.


	13. Saiyan History

Oops, major gap on this chapter and long awaited I'm sure. Sorry to keep everyone waiting but things have been very busy lately and I haven't had much time to do this. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = Gohan's

Chapter 12: Saiyan History

They were all skeptical and scared, I could see that much. They hadn't stepped even remotely close to me most of the morning so far unless they had to. Can't say I blame them either. I'm not the easiest person to get along with, especially now that they knew I was the kid that beat Cell. If they knew the rest of it, they would spaz for certain. I wouldn't blame them either. Opening the book for History class, I couldn't help but cringe at the chapter we were on. "Oh yay, Space Warrior Races, totally lovely." Some of the other students look at me weird on that but then notice the chapter and how it was about Saiyans. "How very fitting, to have Saiyans in an Earth History book. At least if there is anything false in this chapter, I can correct it." Some of them look at me weird again but too bad for them, they don't know much about me. They will in time though and that in itself might unnerve them.

"What? You think I don't know things about Saiyan's? I know more about them than any of you." The teacher hisses at me a moment before flinching under my glare and backing down. "It would be in your best interest to not test me that way. I doubt you would like the end results. If you think I don't know anything, quiz me on Saiyans and I'll prove to you that I know what I'm talking about." The teacher looks through the material a moment to refresh on it then looks back up at me again. "Okay then Mr Son, enlighten us with the Saiyan history." I couldn't help but smirk at that and notice the looks of the rest of the class. "I will say this much, it's all going to be very true, and unlike this chapter, more to the truth. This chapter leaves out too much information to get a good grasp on how the Saiyan culture really is." I get multiple looks, some curious, and some that bordered on "ya right, you're full of crap" type thing.

"You want to know about Saiyan culture? Here we go then. To start off, Saiyans were not always the planet purging, ruthless race that everyone made them out to be. They used to be very primitive, living in caves and desert regions of their home-world Vegetasei for many years. They weren't the only race on the planet either. It used to be known as Planet Tuffle before it became Vegetasei. The Tuffle's were more technologically advanced and tried suppressing the Saiyans. As such, they were overthrown. The leader of the Saiyans at that time, Vegeta, took over as King and changed the planet name to what it was before it was destroyed...Vegetasei. He in turn had a son later by the same name, Prince Vegeta. That Prince is here on Earth now along with his own heir, Prince Torankusu. His nickname is Trunks and he happens to be best friends with my little brother. As for the Saiyan home-world though, they had to follow the rules of the King and therefore had to form an alliance with a tyrant named Frieza. He used the Saiyans for purging missions because of how powerful the race is. Eventually the Saiyan race broke free of Frieza's control and is now living their own lives, those of which remain that is. King Vegeta was killed by Frieza when the alliance started to crumble so technically, if Prince Vegeta ever returned to the home-world, he could take over as King and his son would be the Prince in title. That's provided we decide to bring the planet back into existence anyways. From what I understand of the other leaders of the Saiyan race, even though they never really took over with a King or Prince title, there were dozens before them. One of them was also named Torankusu, though somehow I doubt even Prince Vegeta remembers that."

Some of the students look at me surprised again before asking how the newest Prince over the Saiyan race could be best friends with my little brother. Apparently some of them were paying attention enough to hear that, darn it. "You sure you want to know? I guess it's better to tell you instead of hiding it, but the reason I know so much about Saiyans, is because I'm one of them. Half Saiyan, but still one of them regardless. My brother is also half Saiyan while my dad is full blood Saiyan like Prince Vegeta. Trunks is half blood like me and my brother. To put it lightly, it's in your best interest to not piss us off, just to ensure your own survival that is. We can be gotten along with under normal conditions, but make us mad, and you better watch your backs. We've been through far worse than any of you could ever imagine and we have gotten to the point where we don't take crap off anyone, let alone people who think they know everything. Underestimating is could be a mistake and testing us could be fatal. We protect those worth protecting. We protect the planet we live on as well. Threaten us or our kind, and that's pretty much signing your own death warrant. Make friends with us, and you basically have a friend and protector for life. We also live slightly longer than humans do. Humans reach their prime usually in their 40's or 50's. We reach our prime in our 70's or 80's. Basically that's because of the way our bodies are. We have almost twice the lifespan of a human. The oldest of us reached close to 140 years old before being killed in battle. We are born and bred to fight. It's what we do and what we're good at. If anyone can beat us in a fair fight, we acknowledge them as a fellow fighter and leave them alone. Very few have managed to do that though. I'm sure you also are curious about the gold hair right?" A few heads nod to my question on that, no surprise there. "That's a power up stage called Super Saiyan. From what we have heard from the Kai's, there are 4 levels only. First two are pretty much the same, gold hair, green eyes, normal hair length. Level 3, eyebrows go missing and hair gets long. Level 4 has red fur, the normal black hair but shoulder length and a red tail. Our normal tail color is brown." I flip the tail into view to show the class and snicker when a couple girls pass out in shock before shaking my head at them. _Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I get to torment the class...MY WAY!_

New Chapter is typed and ready...finally! lol. ENJOY! :D Some of it is made up ideas that I used in other fanfics, heard in other fanfics, or used in rp sessions with various people.


	14. Authors Notes 2

To all my loyal readers and reviewers, thank you. Very sorry I have not been on to update in quite some time, but I have been busy either working or looking for more permanent work, neither of which is turning out too well. I am currently ringing the bell for the Salvation Army around here so I am out from 10am till almost 8pm each time I have to work.

I have been keeping an eye on the reviews and I appreciate all of them...and yes Gavvy, I noticed the typo after it was already published. Even the best authors have the occasional typo or missed word in their stories.

I will try to get another chapter up soon as I have been thinking really hard about how I'm gonna get Videl and Gohan together in a way that Hercule is made to look like scum yet again. I so hate that man and so LOVE torturing him in any way possible. I guess that much has been obvious in the story huh? lol Anyways, I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Any more ideas are always welcome and creative thoughts or ideas are welcome too. Who knows, some of it may wind up in the story like a few other people's ideas already have. :)

Enjoy the story I have typed up so far and I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon. :)

Also, in reply to the one person who asked what HFIL means, it stands for Home For Infinite Losers. It was part of the series so I kept it in place. It's basically the same as Hell but in nicer terms..lol :D


	15. WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FIELDTRIP?

Another major gap in the time its taking me to post this I guess. Whoops, my bad. lol Well, here is the next long awaited chapter. Characters are not mine, I'm just using them for my own entertainment. Also, the field trip ideas that lots of people seem to use in their stories will come up in this one too, but quite different than the usual field trip to CC or a survival camp out in the mountain area.

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = random students

WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FIELDTRIP?

Did he seriously say that? Was he serious? He was a member of one of the most feared races in the galaxy? This was not our day apparently. What next? Was he going to say that his green friend from over at the house helping them was part of that race called Namekian's? How about that he knew Kami himself? That would be a real kick in the butt. Looking his way, we could see him nodding to our unspoken questions and fall out of our seats twitching on the floor. _He reads minds too? This is not going to be easy, keeping a PG13 rating in our heads when around him._ A choke from him and a bright red face gets laughs from quite a few in the room. Even Erasa was laughing seeing him turn into a convincing replica of a tomato. A few of the guys gave us (meaning the girls) questioning looks as to what they said or thought to get that reaction out of Gohan. Normally he was hard to get any reaction of any kind out of and now, by either thoughts or words, managed to get this reaction from him. Something had to be going on to get to him that easily right now.

The teacher clearing her throat got our attention next as she was handed some papers by another teacher. Apparently multiple classes in the school were being given the chance to go on a field trip. The teachers weren't even allowed to tell us where the trip was to. They were just told to hand us the papers and get our parents to sign them for a week long trip. This trip was supposed to be for educational purposes so we had to make sure to learn something. We also were told we had to write a 5 page essay on everything we learn on the trip. That would be done on the way back. The reason for the trip being a week is because apparently the trip there would take at least a day.

Erasa at this point was giving Gohan looks as he sat there and gritted his teeth looking distastefully at the permission slip. Apparently he knew something that nobody else knew and wasn't willing to tell about it either. What a shame we couldn't read his mind like he could read ours. A low growl caused a few girls to fall out of their seats and scatter after that stray thought passed through. I guess he didn't like it. A few of the other students glance at the paper and ask the teacher about the strange writing both at the top and bottom of the paper. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know what the languages were or even how to translate. It was Gohan who translated and the whole room went dead quiet upon hearing it. "It says, please be prepared for the ride of your life. Your trip consists of New Namek and Vegetasei, the newly restored Saiyan homeworld. It's written in both Namekian and Saiyan. Hope you all don't get squashed like bugs. You're going to have to get used to 10 times Earth gravity within a day."

Even Videl, the normally calm and collective type, was visibly nervous about this trip. I guess we were going to have a lot to write about and comments couldn't help but be said. "Five pages isn't going to be enough room."

really short chapter..I know..but wanted to get a new chapter out to you guys and gals. enjoy :D


	16. Trip Planning and Basic Training

Don't own DBZ or its characters so please don't sue. I'm only using them for my own entertainment. A few Saiyans in upcoming chapters however are mine and are not to be used without my permission. Characters marked with a (*) next to them are my characters.

Last Time:  
_"...Your trip consists of New Namek and Vegetasei, the newly restored Saiyan homeworld. It's written in both Namekian and Saiyan..."_

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = Gohan

TRIP PLANNING AND BASIC TRAINING

_They are seriously taking us to New Namek and the Saiyan homeworld? They must be out of their minds totally to do something that idiotic. These human kids will never survive if they get into a major confrontation with any of my kind or even with any of the more aggressive Namek's. I certainly hope they know that very few of us can actually go with them to protect their sorry butts. I really don't feel like having to stick myself in front of an angry Saiyan because some idiot human decides to pull on their tails or call them monkeys._ I couldn't help but watch the reactions of the students as they gather information together about the various groups of Nameks and Saiyans. At least they were doing their homework, for the most part anyways.

I pulled out some notepaper and started writing down a training schedule for the students. I figured I would already be pre-selected to train these humans how to withstand 10 times Earth gravity. To put it lightly, only about 1/5th of the students in this room would even get close to being able to handle it. Most of them consisted of the jocks and Videl, daughter of that phony. As a side-note, I marked down on the paper to also give a few warnings where Saiyans were concerned that I had not already mentioned prior to this. It was going to be a long day to say the least but thankfully, we had till Monday of next week to get the forms back to the teachers. We would be leaving that morning via a shuttle from Capsule Corp. We would be heading out to Bulma's secret shipyard out in one of the local deserted areas for out rendezvous point. The ship taking us was an enlarged version of the ships that Vegeta normally used in his training sessions. Thankfully, Vegeta was going with us on the trip along with my dad and the two chibi's. Yamcha and the guys had elected to stay on Earth to keep a guard over it while we were away. Piccolo had yet to make a choice on it so we wouldn't know anything from him till Monday morning. If he was waiting at the ship for us, then he was going. If not, then you get the idea.

Strangely enough, out of all my mental musings, Videl was near the top of the list of thoughts. With her going, I was going to be on guard more than normal. I already felt very possessive of her and to put it bluntly, if another male Saiyan was to try to claim her, I'd likely kill the jerk for doing so or laying a hand on my girl. _Wait a moment...MY GIRL? Where did that come from? I guess she is pretty and feisty and...well...attractive. Crap, I guess I do like her that way. Not that I would admit that in public unless needed though. Just hope she doesn't show that feisty side too much or I might have to beat someone up for touching her._ Guess I have a lot to teach the other students before this trip gets underway. Might be easier for me to train them all over this weekend. At least that way, they have 3 days to prepare instead of just one. My musings apparently have not gone unnoticed either as some of the other students are looking at me weird. "What? Just was thinking in case you wanted to know. You all are going to need some special training before we go on this trip and sorry to say, you can't rely on Human methods either. You will need to be able to withstand 10 times Earth gravity and somehow, I don't think even half of you will be ready in 1 day. My thoughts are that we spend the whole weekend training all of you that are going. This includes all the other classes that are attending as well. No excuses for not showing up will be accepted. It's either you show up, or you go on the trip and get squashed like a bug because you didn't want to show up for training. It's your choice of course but personally, I don't feel like explaining to any of your parents why you're flatter than a pancake. It's either you show up for training over the entire weekend or you can take responsibility when you get squashed like a bug."

I could feel the eyes of all the other students on me as I stood up from my seat and got my books into the bag I carried. Their minds were all blank, like they didn't know if I was joking or serious. I kept a straight face though which got cringes from a few. I guess looks on the face tell a lot, this time meaning I was serious and not joking. It was going to be a busy weekend, I could see that now. Bulma already had set up an intensified gravity ring out near our home for us to train with while the house was being rebuilt. We would be using that to train the students going on the trip as well so they could get used to 10g's. I handed a note to the teacher asking her to inform all students that were planning to go on the trip to please report to the Mt Paoz region no later than 10am Saturday morning for the beginning of their training sessions. If they didn't show up, I was not responsible for what happens to them on the trip itself. A nod from the teacher was my only answer as the bell rings and I escape from the school. It was over for today thankfully but still had 1 more day to go before this school week was over. Hopefully I would have an estimate on how many to expect by the next day.

Flying home was uneventful thankfully, but landing near home was a different story. I was surrounded by reporters the moment I landed. Growling or even hissing at them did no good so I was thankful when the demon duo decided to play target practice with the reporters' feet. I give a mental congratulations to the two kids and head inside the house to find the work almost complete. "Mom? I'm back and I have something for you to read and sign if possible." Handing the paper to her was a piece of cake, but the reaction wasn't exactly like I planned it to be. She turns that slight glare of annoyance at me for a moment. "You are going Gohan and I don't want any excuses out of you on it. This is as much for your own education as it is for theirs." She spots the note about training the students with it a moment later and grins before patting me on the back and signing the form. "Take it and train them good baby. Don't take no crap off them. If they try arguing with you, show them what could happen to them if they don't listen." Saying I was stunned would be an understatement. Sometimes I can't even figure my mother out. One moment easy going, the next in your face yelling at you. Maybe it was a woman thing. Who knows. Oh well, my torture would begin again this weekend. Maybe if I got lucky enough, I could torment the students while training them. A couple laughs caught my attention as I turn and see dad and Goten laughing about my train of thought. Yes indeed, it was going to be a very long weekend but thankfully I had another day yet before it began.


	17. Basic Training and Student Torture

Don't own DBZ or its characters so please don't sue. I'm only using them for my own entertainment. A few Saiyans in upcoming chapters however are mine and are not to be used without my permission. Characters marked with a (*) next to them are my characters.

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = random

previously: "Oh well, my torture would begin again this weekend. Maybe if I got lucky enough, I could torment the students while training them. A couple laughs caught my attention as I turn and see dad and Goten laughing about my train of thought. Yes indeed, it was going to be a very long weekend but thankfully I had another day yet before it began."

BASIC TRAINING BEGINS AND STUDENT TORTURE

Thankfully the next day was fairly uneventful. The students that were going on the field trip were signing a form in the hallway for the basic training. They were all nervous and excited but from the view points of the teachers, they looked scared out of their minds. The prospect of training with Gohan Son was something to be excited about but also to be worried about if they made him upset. They had to get used to 10 times Earth gravity at the very least and they only had 2 days to get it done and whatever time they were on the ship onroute to their destination. The trip itself would take a week so the students had to make sure to take enough clothes and reading material with them to last them for that length of time. None of them bothered Gohan at all on Friday which he was apparently grateful for. Even the reporters, who up till that point had been consistant and relentless, had decided to leave him alone since he was going to be very busy. They had already learned the hard way that messing with this kid was a bad idea.

Saturday morning came all too quickly for the taste of the students and for Gohan and his family. The usual morning routine of Goten jumping on Gohan's stomach, Gohan smacking him off and into the wall, and then Goten running from the room laughing started off the usual day. What was different about this morning was Chichi taking the frying pan to Gohan's tail to get him out of bed. A loud yelp of pain followed by a thud from him landing on the floor beside the bed were heard even from outside by the people who had stayed to continue to help. Sounds of copters and cars coming in also were heard as the students started to arrive for the morning training. They all gathered around the training arena as they showed up and were signing a paper nearby to indicate who was there and who had yet to arrive. A breakfast buffet was already being served courtesy of Capsule Corporation. Bulma was there to watch the training along with Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and a few of the other guys. They wanted to make sure that the students didnt run away screaming like little babies when they got their butts whooped by Gohan.

Within 2 hours, all the students had arrived which gave a total number count of 200 students attending the field trip. That was the maximum number allowed to go at one time. If another trip of this sort was planned, Gohan would have to go with that group as well to make sure they stayed in line. Gohan emerges from the house after breakfast wearing a gi that pretty much showed alot of his muscles and got the full attention of all the students. The girls were looking at him like a piece of meat to grab while the guys were getting jealous and slightly concerned for their personal health. Each student was dragged into the arena by either Gohan or one of the other guys. Needless to say, the students had no way of staying standing and so were pulled around to try to get them used to it quicker. A couple of the jocks were able to get on their hands and knees but that was about it. Videl was the only one who was able to stand even a little bit in that gravity within the first couple hours.

Halfway through the day, the students were given a break to be able to eat or to relax their stressed backs and legs. To say that the students were lazy was putting it lightly. Even Hercule was made to attend the training. Unlike the students though, he was able to handle it a bit easier which was surprising to say the least. He was also being made to go on the field trip to give the students an idea as to what NOT to do. It was already guaranteed that he would do something wrong and wind up getting the crap beat out of him. His train of thought already was full indication to all those who could read his thoughts that he was likely going to say or do something to make a fool of himself and get pounded into the dirt. His thoughts consisted of "Those Nameks look like overgrown string beans" and "I wonder what would happen if I was to play with the tails of those lady Saiyans." The mental images that went with those thoughts were not pretty as Hercule imagined the worst case situations. That got cringes out of all the Z-fighters present as they backed away a bit. They wanted no part of this guys train of thought considering that they already knew what might happen.

After lunch, another 6 hours of training followed. The students started getting used to the gravity a bit more but it was still going to be another day worth of training before they were ready for the trip. Videl was already in a separate ring sparring with the chibi's and getting knocked around a bit. She was learning fast though and gaining the admiration of even Vegeta. To say he was impressed would be an honor in itself as it took alot to impress him. The students who were being dragged around by him weren't sure though whether to be honored to be that close to him or fearful of their lives from the possible wrath of the Saiyan Prince. By the end of the day, all the students were literally crawling to their copters or cars to head out of there for the day. They had one more day of this torture to go and were fearing it, all except Videl that is. She was having fun with it and was actually enjoying her sparring time with the two chibi's. She got to have a little one on one sparring session with Gohan right afterwards. To say she was sore after that would have been putting it lightly but what made it worthwhile to her was that her injuries from the sparring were tended to by Gohan personally. She was also carried to a bed by him and tucked in for the night. She felt spoiled at that point but knew better to say anything or even think it. One thought did pass her thoughts though before she fell asleep that night. Goodnight sweet Gohan. You really are, even when you try to hide it. Sleep well. A smirk crossed his face as he closed the door to her room. "You too Videl. Cya in the morning."

New chapter. Enjoy :D 


	18. Torture: Day 2

Don't own DBZ or its characters so please don't sue. I'm only using them for my own entertainment. A few Saiyans in upcoming chapters however are mine and are not to be used without my permission. Characters marked with a (*) next to them are my characters.

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = Vegeta

previously: One thought did pass her thoughts though before she fell asleep that night. Goodnight sweet Gohan. You really are, even when you try to hide it. Sleep well. A smirk crossed his face as he closed the door to her room. "You too Videl. Cya in the morning."

Torture: Day 2

That first day was a joke. If those weaklings seriously thought they could keep up with me or any of the other guys, they were sorely mistaken. To watch them struggle under such minimal gravity was a laugh. I was so used to doing 400 g's and these pathetic human weaklings couldn't even handle 10 g's. How lame was that huh? They would have been the laughing stock of the home world had they been Saiyans. I would be embarrassed to even have them seen around me if they were that pathetically weak. It was supposed to be Gohan training them, but considering I knew more about our people than he ever would, I likely would need to step in and tell them what not to do around Saiyans.

I could tell these human children were afraid. Let them be afraid, very afraid. I wasn't one to tolerate stupidity. I was raised to not tolerate any kind of incompetence of this sort. I was raised to be a leader, not some stupid grunt. If they want to learn, they will learn the proper way. Watching Gohan and the other guys dragging these kids around to get them used to the gravity was laughable. The only one who actually impressed me was that girl. Her attitude was so much like Kakkarot's mate though it was almost scary. To put it lightly, she even reminded me of my own mate. She was strong willed, determined, and strong. Had she been born a Saiyan woman, she would of been the envy of any Saiyan woman that lived. Coming from me, that was a major compliment. For me to say it aloud though would be unheard of. Keeping a firm mental wall in place also kept those other fools from hearing my thoughts on the topic. I must have let some thoughts slip though since the other guys started giving me odd looks. Either that or it was the slight smile on my face. Either way, I had to look away from them to avoid any interrogations from them. It didn't keep them from laughing a bit though. They already had heard my assessment of that Videl girl.

These punks who called themselves jocks were the worst. They thought they were all that but yet when confronted with a little test of endurance and strength, they crumble under the pressure. They couldn't even handle 10 g's without complaining about one thing or another. To hear them whine was almost intolerable. If it wasn't for Gohan threatening to beat the crap out of me for harming the other school kids, I'd beat them to a bloody pulp for daring to whine at me like some baby who wasn't getting its way. Keeping my temper under control wasn't easy either. I had to handle the entire field trip with these idiot kids.

Well, time to teach them a few things. I could tell they were tired from the gravity ring, so time for some verbal history lessons. "Alright brats, sit down, shut up, and pay attention. I'm only going to say this once so you better pay attention if you want to live on this trip." I smirk slightly as the group gathers together and get very quiet. "Now, Gohan wouldn't be able to tell you everything about Saiyans, but since I am a full blood myself, that job falls on me. There are a few things you need to know when it comes to us. Do not, and I mean DO NOT pull tails, touch them in weird ways, or call any of our kind monkeys. You do so, and its your necks on the line. Most of my people do not tolerate stupidity or remarks of that sort. You pull someones tail and you better be prepared for a slow, painful death. That includes me. Touch my tail and you're mincemeat." I could tell from the looks on their faces that they were scared out of their minds. Let them be afraid though. At least they'll go in with the understanding to not be foolish. "Now, many of you are getting used to the gravity but many are not. You have the remainder of today and the first part of tomorrow while on the ship to get used to it. If you aren't used to it by the time we arrive, you will not be going down to the planets surface with the rest. We will land but any that are not ready will be confined to the ship. They will have to watch events through the specially designed monitors on the ship. It's easier to learn in person so make sure to be ready. We will not put up with slackers."

The next hour was spent telling them what to expect of the Namekians, what to expect of the various types of Saiyans, and what they had to look forward to. I mentioned to them about the various classes of Saiyans including the 3rd class, 2nd class, 1st class, and Elites. A couple students asked if there was any Super Elites which caught me totally off guard. "Those classified as Super Elites are Super Saiyans. They would be what you call Golden Fighters. There are only a few of us right now but hopefully we can train new ones in time. Remains to be seen yet. That though, is of no concern to you. There is the chance though that those of us that remain on this pathetic planet will be leaving it before too long. Any mates or offspring of our kind will have the choice to stay or go with us when we leave. I will likely have to leave though and stay on the home world. Now that it's restored, I will likely be crowned King. It would be wise to not address me in public when we get there. Other Saiyans, even the lower classes, would likely find that as a sign of disrespect and try to kill you. It would be wise to keep your mouths shut unless asked a question. Also, don't underestimate any of my people. Even the children are out of your league. If what Goten and Trunks can do is any indication, pure breed Saiyan children are just as bad, if not worse. They would be able to take you all out before you even knew what happened."

Seeing the nervous looks from all that information gave me almost as much satisfaction as seeing the scared crapless look on Hercules face when he was plummeting to the ground...almost. A couple laughs behind me indicated I neglected to block that train of thought out from the others but a light chuckle even from me made them aware that I did it knowingly. I rarely laughed about anything so showing amusement at my own thoughts was a new thing for any of the guys to see. Oh yes indeed, things were going to be quite entertaining. Seeing how these kids handled wild Saiyans who didn't have the tolerance for stupid children was going to be worth it. Maybe I should take a video camera with me to record the action. A few nods from some of the others and some sadistic grins told me to do it just for the entertainment value of it. This was going to be fun indeed.

Next chapter is ready. :D


	19. Time For Liftoff

Don't own DBZ or its characters so please don't sue. I'm only using them for my own entertainment. A few Saiyans in upcoming chapters however are mine and are not to be used without my permission. Characters marked with a (*) next to them are my characters.

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = random

Previously: _Oh yes indeed, things were going to be quite entertaining. Seeing how these kids handled wild Saiyans who didn't have the tolerance for stupid children was going to be worth it. Maybe I should take a video camera with me to record the action._ A few nods from some of the others and some sadistic grins told me to do it just for the entertainment value of it. This was going to be fun indeed.

Time for Liftoff

By the end of the weekend, the students were glad the training was done. They had all successfully managed to withstand 10g's but things were anything but over. Some information reached their ears that Vegetasei, instead of it being the normal 10g's like it used to be, had been altered somehow and was half the normal gravity it had been. Also, it was now a planet rich with plant and animal life unlike what it used to be. Once a desert like planet, it was now covered in rivers, lakes, forests, fields, and other such things. It closely resembled Earth but with a few exceptions. It didn't have the normal cities like Earth had but rather had an advanced city with technology that people would envy if they didn't have more advanced technology of their own. It also had deep cavern like tunnels that led to various underground bases for the army. They could use the tunnels to get from one area to another without anyone noticing. Scientific research facilities were stationed underground in the caverns as well to avoid being destroyed in enemy attacks. The whole set up was so well thought out, that only a military general could have come up with its design. The Saiyans that were brought back to life apparently had been very busy coming up with ideas on how to make their home safer and had mentioned the ideas to a few of the Kai's before the restoration of the planet. Having it rich in plant and animal life afforded other opportunities such as a better food supply and herbs for medicines. New types were already in the development stages and being tested to see how they would work out.

The students arrived at the school at 7am to wait for the buses that would take them to where the ship was. Bulma Brief herself joined them on the bus and explained the trip details to them so nobody would get confused as to what would take place. They were to keep careful notes on everything they learned and write their essays with as much detail as possible. Vegeta joined them on another bus followed by Goku. Hercule was placed on one of the buses under the close eye of Vegeta in case he tried to escape. Goten and Trunks stayed on the bus that had more guys than girls since they didn't want to get mauled by crazy people. (and yes, sometimes us girls can get a little crazy around cute kids..lol :D ) As the buses got underway to where the ship was, the students talked amongst themselves to pass the time. It was a 2 hour bus ride to where the ship was located in the middle of nowhere. The ship had already been brought above ground to allow them all to board safely. During the main part of the bus ride, Videl couldn't help but hear not her own thoughts, but the thoughts of someone else. She wasn't sure what to make of it so figured she would ask Vegeta about it later when there was more time. Normally her mind was her own, no other voices, but now she could almost clearly hear what sounded like Gohan's voice in her head and it was quite unnerving to her. As soon as they all boarded the ship, they were shown to where the rooms were. They were paired up girl/girl and boy/boy so that way no couple's were in the same room unless it was authorized by Bulma first. There was no way they needed distractions of THAT sort on the ship during this trip. Unfortunately, there was an odd number of girls and an odd number of guys, so one guy/girl pairup was needed. They figured Gohan and Videl would know to keep their hands off each other so elected them to be that pair that got a room together. The only thing they were unaware of, was just how close Gohan and Videl really were. Gohan was already having serious thoughts of claiming Videl for himself but was a bit too nervous yet to act on it unless it was necessary. Videl too was uncertain as to the correct course of action to take and so decided against making a move for now. A certain video camera was hidden away to record the action later when it came time. As everyone settled into their seats or beds, the ship started to lift off and into the great unknown depths of space.

Further away on New Namek and Vegetasei, they were made aware the ship had taken off and was heading their way. The first stop was New Namek but they would spend most of their time on Vegetasei. The Saiyan generals monitor the ship and where it was going knowing full well that within a day, the ship would arrive and they would have to endure the idiocy of human males and females. They would soon be in for a treat themselves in the form of a certain raven haired, blue eyed, tempermental spitfire of a human female. Very soon, even Gohan was going to have his hands full, not just with the females of his own kind, but defending his intended future mate from other Saiyan males. There was soon to be a showdown and only the toughest would come out of it the winner and able to claim the girl. Will it be Gohan or will it be another Saiyan male?

...

Please review and thanks for reading :) Next chapter will have a couple of my own made up characters in it. As stated above, they are mine and not to be used in other fanfics without my permission.


	20. Q&A and the first pitstop

Don't own DBZ or its characters so please don't sue. I'm only using them for my own entertainment. A few Saiyans in upcoming chapters however are mine and are not to be used without my permission. Characters marked with a (*) next to them are my characters.

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = Videl

Previously: _Further away on New Namek and Vegetasei, they were made aware the ship had taken off and was heading their way. The first stop was New Namek but they would spend most of their time on Vegetasei. The Saiyan generals monitor the ship and where it was going knowing full well that within a day, the ship would arrive and they would have to endure the idiocy of human males and females. They would soon be in for a treat themselves in the form of a certain raven haired, blue eyed, tempermental spitfire of a human female. Very soon, even Gohan was going to have his hands full, not just with the females of his own kind, but defending his intended future mate from other Saiyan males. There was soon to be a showdown and only the toughest would come out of it the winner and able to claim the girl. Will it be Gohan or will it be another Saiyan male?_

Questions, Answers, and the first pitstop

_How was it possible to hear other thoughts than my own? Was that evenly phisically possible? Who would know? Vegeta maybe? I have to ask. I have to know. Why can I hear Gohan's thoughts? It made no sense. Granted, he could already hear mine, but how was it possible for me to hear his? I wasn't one of his kind. I wasn't a Z-fighter. I have to find out, one way or another._ Walking down the hallway to the ship, I couldn't keep a straight line of thought. Trying to block my thoughts wasn't easy either. As it was, there was at least 5 people on the ship right now that could hear thoughts due to having saved the world at one time or another. Apparently my feet knew where to go because in the next moment, I found myself standing in front of the gravity room where Vegeta was busy training. This was not going to be easy. Asking Vegeta of all people was sure to be a tedious task. He was crude, tempermental, arrogant, and downright pushy. Surprisingly enough, more so than even me. Hopefully he wouldn't find my questions imposing or too personal but I must know why I can hear the thoughts I have been hearing. A knock on the door followed by the powering down of the GR came within seconds of each other. The door was yanked open and Vegeta was in my face growling at me the next. To his slight amusement though, I stood my ground acting as though it was normal to be growled at. "I have a few questions for you if you don't mind." He just grunted a moment later and let me inside the room, leading the way to the sitting area just to the side of the training area.

"I have been...hearing things...in my head. Thoughts not my own. They sound like Gohan but I can't figure out why. It's to be expected that he can hear mine, but why can I hear his?" I look up startled a moment when he starts laughing a bit. "What? What's so funny?"

His answer surprised me and all I could do was sit there in shock. "You two are bonding. It happens between intended mates among our kind. Unfortunately, it is permanent. Once you bond with one of us, it's for your entire life. It also only happens when there is a mutual attraction between the two. Apparently you like Gohan more than you want to admit or you wouldn't be having this issue now. It does work both ways though. There won't be a thought in your head that you can hide from him and also the other way around. He won't be able to block his thoughts from you either, even if he wanted to. That only applies though once you complete the bond by becoming full mates. If you don't know what I mean by that, then you'll find out on your own later when he claims you. To complete the bond, you have to mark each other. Usually those marks are on the shoulder and neck region and require an exchange of blood so to speak. It heals up fairly quickly though so no need to worry. Unless you two complete the bond within a week, one or both of you will go mad and wind up either hurting yourselves or others around you. One little word of warning though, you might want to complete the bond quickly. Once we're on the home world, other females will try to take him and other males might try to take you, even against your wishes. If another claims you before Gohan does, the resulting bond between you and the other will kill Gohan. You will also be unable to form a new bond with anyone, not even the one who takes you. An un-bonded mated couple is rare but not totally unheard of. Trust me on this though, you don't want to know what will happen should you and Gohan not become mates in time."

As he got up and walked away from me, he just smirked at me knowing my mind had just gone straight down into the gutter where it rarely dares to tred. Thanking him quickly and leaving was a good idea so I do so and make my way out of the room before he decided to use me as his personal punching bag. Looking out one of the ship windows didn't ease my tension any even with the fact that we were approaching a tri-green colored planet. It was still a good distance away, but we would be there very soon. It was hard to believe it had already been a few hours since we boarded the ship. Most of the other students were getting their materials ready for the first planet so they could take proper notes on what they saw or heard. Almost hard to believe they were this eager to actually learn something. _Hope they don't strain themselves trying to think. One of them or more might bust a few veins in their heads if they actually use their brain for more than a microsecond._ Hearing some chuckles from behind me drew my attention to Goku and the two young boys. "Sorry, didn't mean to think that. Just force of habit considering how some of my classmates are totally clueless. Not even sure how they got into highschool in all honesty." She laughs along with the trio before they nudge her towards one of the seats to get strapped in. Apparently they were closer to that planet than originally thought. Landing only took a couple minutes after that and her attention was drawn to the green guys outside the ship with pointy ears. "They kinda look like Piccolo, don't they?" Goku comes over and glances out the window too. "They are his people. It's to be expected they look similar to him. Just a shame he couldn't join us on this trip. I guess he didn't want to confront his people just yet. Maybe in time he will though."

As the students all started to exit the ship, I couldn't help but notice how most of the Nameks tensed up upon seeing Vegeta but relaxed almost as quickly when seeing Gohan and Goku. It was obvious that Vegeta wasn't the most trusted of the group but they tolerated him due to Goku being close by. A transmission from a nearby radio transmitter caught my attention along with the other students. "Attention New Namek. This is General Gan(*) of the Saiyan military. We have noticed that the group of Earthlings and Saiyans has reached your world. If we can assist with anything, please let me know. We will keep communications open till the group departs your world." Another chuckle from Vegeta catches my attention. "What?"

Vegeta just gives me a look. "General Gan is the top general of the army. Second level general Cardain(*) follows him. One of the top troops is Commander Bardock, who coincidentally is Goku's father. Goku goes by the name Kakkarot among our people so if you hear people calling him that, don't be too concerned. From what I hear, Gan and Cardain both are close to reaching Super Saiyan level, well, them and one soldier named Marcain(*). They are considered elites right now. Should they make Super Saiyan, they will become Super Elites. It would be wise when all of you meet them to not piss them off. Best to stay on their good side at all times."

I could tell from all this that even the Nameks were surprised at the information mentioned. They knew Vegeta well, but not well enough to know that he thought so highly of some of the military that his own father had helped to train. It was soon to all change though. As the students and myself learned various things from the Nameks, which included various fighting styles, various farming techniques to allow faster and healthier growth of plants and other things, we knew we wouldn't be here long. To say even I was nervous about meeting this General Gan and Second Level General Cardain was putting it lightly. We would all meet them soon enough though, and for me, that was too soon. I hated to think of what would happen should they attempt to take me from Gohan. A growl from him and a flash of gold through his hair pretty much told me he wouldn't give me up without a fight. Maybe the idea of...mating with him...wouldn't be so bad after all. He was handsome, strong, smart, and had a very witty personality that I liked. Seeing him blush was quite funny too but it wouldn't be a laughing matter if someone tried to steal me from him. It would be chaos for the intruding Saiyan. _I can hear your thoughts Gohan, as I know full well you can hear mine. Don't let them take me._

_...  
_

New chapter..and yes..much longer. Enjoy :D


	21. Touchdown on Vegetasei

Don't own DBZ or its characters so please don't sue. I'm only using them for my own entertainment. A few Saiyans in upcoming chapters however are mine and are not to be used without my permission. Characters marked with a (*) next to them are my characters.

italics = thoughts

" " = spoken words

( ) = my words if any

POV = Gohan

Previously: _Maybe the idea of...mating with him...wouldn't be so bad after all. He was handsome, strong, smart, and had a very witty personality that I liked. Seeing him blush was quite funny too but it wouldn't be a laughing matter if someone tried to steal me from him. It would be chaos for the intruding Saiyan. I can hear your thoughts Gohan, as I know full well you can hear mine. Don't let them take me._

Touchdown on Vegetasei

_Don't worry Videl. I won't let them have you. I would sooner risk my life to protect you than to allow them to take you from me. As for being my mate, are you sure that's what you want? It's permanent you know and you would feel everything I feel as well as the other way around. We would share the others pain, sorrow, joy, happiness, and any other physical or emotional feelings. This won't be something you can back away from once we are mates. Once it's done, it's for life. Any separation between us would drive us both insane. We would also form a more personal bond, a way to speak between us that no other can hear. No need to answer me now, but be warned that we will be landing on Vegetasei within a couple hours after we leave New Namek. Meet me at our room once we get back on the ship if you want to...handle the situation at hand before we get to the home world._

I could see her nod as her mind became a mental void. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. I knew she was worried about what would be involved should we finalize our union as mates. I could tell she was thinking about it through that barrier in her mind. Her red face made it all too obvious on where her train of thought was going and boy was she in for a surprise when it actually was time for that. I couldn't help but chuckle a moment at the thoughts running through my own mind behind my barrier. If Videl knew what I had plans on doing, she would likely freak out and not want to go near the room at all.

Seeing the other students heading back towards the ship brought me out of my train of thought and made me realize we were already getting ready to leave. "Time to get going Videl. Better get towards the ship and I hope you kept careful notes on what the Namekians tried to teach everyone. They know a lot of useful things. Maybe not as much as other races, but still enough to keep them taken care of." Noticing the nod was enough for the moment as we board the ship and take our seats. Vegeta was busy sending a message to General Gan informing them that they were on their way to Vegetasei. Hardly anyone understood him except for those who either knew the language or had heard it enough to pick up on it. To pass the next couple hours, some books, tapes, and some tape players were handed to each student. Bulma was telling each student to listen to the tapes and follow through in the books along with the tapes. Each tape involved the Saiyan language, customs, beliefs, and various other things they needed to know before reaching the home world. Some of the most important things they needed to learn was they should only speak when spoken to, never talk to an elite unless asked a question by them, never address the Prince informally under any circumstances while on the home world, and always stay in a group. Any deviation from that would result in them being left behind to fend for themselves.

Roughly an hour away from the home world, Videl enters the room with me and looks around a moment nervously before closing the door and locking it. "I guess you don't want anyone walking in. Wise move considering the devil duo are on the prowl again. They love wreaking havoc with me and anyone associated with me in any way. If you don't want to do this, I can understand. This is rather sudden and we are both still in school but if we don't, then that will give the Saiyans on the home world more incentive to try to take you from me. It's your choice of course, but I think we both know how bad things will get if I have to step between you and another Saiyan male. It won't be pretty to say the least." Looking over towards her a moment later makes me go very red in the face as she had her back to me but was already very much halfway undressed. The following hour left us both speechless and completely worn out, her more so than me, but still tired regardless. Feeling the completed bond in my mind was unlike anything I had previously felt and it felt...right. If anyone tried to take her now, they would be in for a majorly rough time because they would have to deal with me. Videl was now my mate and as such, she was off limits to any other male that would dare try to take her. She could now feel my anxiety and was trying to calm me a bit by rubbing my arm. "I'm fine Videl. We're getting ready to land though so we better get dressed. I don't think we need to walk out of this room in nothing more than our birthday suits." A giggle from her was the only reply as she slid from the bed, got cleaned up and dressed. I couldn't help but enjoy the view for a moment before I did the same thing.

We both got weird looks when we left the room together. Apparently we had made enough noise to be heard but neither of us seemed to care who had heard. We stayed close together as the ship landed and we looked out the windows at the green landscape. The ship was quickly being surrounded by Saiyans of all ages and ranks. Two of them were dressed as military so we assumed it was General Gan and General Cardain. Cardain was younger and Gan looked like he was in his mid 60's range. To show that age though meant he was far older. General Gan was actually in his upper 90's and had been training people for the military for the past 50 years of his living years. During his time being dead, he had trained the ones he had in case they were given another chance at life. Vegeta was the first off the ship and was greeted by Gan and Cardain. The students waited until Goku and Hercule had left the ship before following them out. Captain Bardock wasn't too far away when the group started emerging from the ship and spotted Goku immediately. He walks over to them and pulls Goku off to one side before getting into a major conversation with him. What was said, they weren't sure. It was all said in Saiya-go and was said so quickly, they couldn't follow it. It was obvious they were related though since they looked identical. Gohan was the next one to join the conversation followed quickly by his younger brother.

A resounding smack and the sounds of someone being thrown head first into a boulder interrupts the conversation. Goku looks over and sees Hercule planted head first into a rock and twitching slightly. I couldn't help help but laugh at the situation. "That Hercule is such an idiot. Flirting with a Saiyan woman...how dumb could he be?" The female in question walks over and looks me over from head to foot before walking away with a slight smirk on her face. Thankfully, the mate mark was in view, so the woman would know better than to mess with me. Unfortunately, that did not apply to Videl. Cardain was flirting with her and actually looking like he was enjoying himself on getting beat up by Videl. She was holding her own fairly well against him, but he wasn't showing any signs of tiring...which for Videl...was a very bad thing. Faster than even Cardain could see, I intercept his fist as it aimed to connect with Videl's stomach. "I don't think so buddy. Back off now and leave her be. She's not up for grabs." To say I was going to have my hands full here was an understatement as well. I could tell that Cardain wasn't going to give up. My time to protect my mate was now here and things were not going to be pretty.

... ... ... ... ...

New chapter :) Sneak peek on next chapter: A showdown between Cardain and Gohan and an arena fight. What's this? Cardain is cocky enough to believe he can beat a Super Saiyan? He's going to find out differently. (Little teaser for next chapter) ^_^


	22. Authors Notes 3

OMG...I am so so sorry everyone. I just managed to get back into my account again after so long of not being able to do so. I will attempt to update my story as soon as I can. I am now working full time hours Monday through Friday. I leave at 1pm each day and don't get home till almost midnight each night, so typing out new chapters is going to take some time. I will try to get the chapter updated though of Gohan's fight with 2nd Level General Cardain. I know many of you are likely thinking I quit trying on the story, but in all honesty, until 2am in the morning today, I couldn't for the life of me remember my login details lol I am such a ditz at times. Anyways, I will try to update soon and this authors note page will be all I can do until then. Bare with me please as I am working on the next chapters. :) 


	23. Fight For Videl

Don't own DBZ or its characters so please don't sue. I'm only using them for my own entertainment. A few Saiyans in upcoming chapters however are mine and are not to be used without my permission. Characters marked with a (*) next to them are my characters.

_italics = thoughts_

_" " = spoken words_

_( ) = my words if any_

_POV = _Random

_To say I was going to have my hands full here was an understatement as well. I could tell that Cardain wasn't going to give up. My time to protect my mate was now here and things were not going to be pretty._

Fight For Videl

The staredown had begun, everyone could see that much. Gohan and Cardain were circling each other sizing the other up before moving in to attack. To say the tension in the air was palpable was an understatement. If it got any worse, you could choke on it. Deep growling from both of the guys was enough to make everyone of us back off. That group of humans was even staying clear of the mess that had started up, all but that one, the raven haired girl that all this was about. Whats the deal with her? Whats so special about her that Cardain would try to steal her away from that guy? Who was that guy anyways? We knew he was here with the group and was at least part Saiyan, but we knew nothing about him. He was clearly not one to be messed with. The energy sparks around him said as much.

Commander Bardock was nearby watching the exchange too. He seemed to be slightly concerned about the well being of that dark haired teen boy. If it wasn't for the look he was being given to stay back, he likely would try to jump in the middle of the chaos. He was made commander not even that long ago and mainly because of his strategic mind and command experience. If it wasn't for that, he would likely still be just one of the normal soldiers like many others that he had worked with. Many of us were rooting for Cardain, knowing full well that Cardain was very close to reaching the legendary level. Thats partly the reason why, at 19 years old, he was made a 2nd level General of the Army. His lack of experience was made up for by his level of skill and his power. His friend Marcain was close to reaching Super Saiyan as well, or so many believed. They just had to find a way to push through. Many heads turned with surprise at the sudden yell between the two.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO THE ARENA! We shall settle this with a fair match. Whoever wins keeps the girl." Cardain really was a fool. Gohan just shakes his head at the guy. "You are a total fool Cardain. You can't take her even if by some miracle you did manage to win. She is already my mate, bonded and marked. You can do nothing, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get. You need to be shown where your place is."

Many of the group clears the way to the arena as Cardain starts fuming and leads the way. The arena was set up in old Earth style fashion of the ancient Roman Colloseums. Over 2000 people could be seated in it at any given time. There was a separate seating area for the royal family to monitor the fighting as well to ensure it was fair. Everyone starts taking seats and watches as Cardain and Gohan enter the arena at the side entrance. Both had elected to go without their shirts so as to avoid having the material get in their way. The group that had come with Gohan could only gawk at how well built him and Cardain both were while the Saiyans just start whispering amongst themselves trying to determine which would easily win. Unfortunately, they were thinking Gohan was a weakling and were stacking the odds against him. The only ones who knew about Gohan's power was the ones who came with him and they were betting against Cardain. Vegeta was just snickering on the sidelines while holding on to a video camera to record the action. "This fool is in for a huge surprise."

The fighting begins a few moments later, but strangely enough, it seemed a bit one-sided. Gohan was doing nothing to attack or even defend and Cardain was trying to kick him or punch him in random areas. None of it was having any effect and was just making Gohan yawn a bit from boredom. He gives Cardain a look after a few minutes of that. "Let me know when it's my turn." That of course caused Cardain some concern as he took a step back before suddenly being launched into the air from a kick he never saw coming. Looking down gave him an even bigger shock as Gohan was standing there already in Super Saiyan form and giving him a truly sadistic smirk. Landing was a mistake as Cardain got the living crap beat out of him and slammed into the wall below the seating areas. The arena had gotten strangely quiet as nobody said a word at the sudden change. Nobody had even seen him move or power up and there he was, Super Saiyan level, and not even looking like he was tired.

Vegeta and Goku were on the sidelines by then snickering like crazy and shaking their heads. Gohan glances over at his dad a moment and chuckles. "Well done Gohan, but maybe you shouldn't have kicked him quite that hard. He's likely not going to wake up for a while." Gohan just nods. "Ya, I know dad, but he had that one coming. Trying to steal Videl from me? Not going to happen. She is my mate and is going to stay that way unless she decides on her own to split up with me. Thats, strangely enough, the only way a bond can be broken, is if one or both decides to end the connection. Guess Cardain has a lot to learn." He steps from the ring, retrieves his shirt, slips it back on, and heads out of the arena. Cardain wakes up shortly after wondering what hit him and looks around dazed and confused as to what just happened. The group of humans follow Goku and Vegeta from the arena so they could get started on their projects. They had a lot to learn and a very short time to learn it in.

New Chapter and sorry it took so long to release it. I kinda stink at fighting scenes so had to kinda hurry through it. Enjoy! :)


End file.
